El Deseo de Natsu
by Kurosu-sama
Summary: Lucy no esperaba transformarse en una Dragon Slayer de fuego por culpa de Natsu. Mucho menos, convertirse en su pareja y enamorarse de él.
1. Capítulo I

Fairy Tail no es mío. La trama sí.

Tiene pocos capítulos, hay mucho humor y algo de romance entre las parejas cannon. Además de algo de aventura por parte de nuestro trío protagonista. Ya saben, disfruten, lean y comenten con total libertad.

* * *

―Natsu, ¿estás bien? ―La dulce voz de Lisanna llega hasta mis oídos y, por lo que puedo ver, también a los de Happy, mi mejor amigo desde que llegué al gremio. La observo de reojo y puedo ver que se encuentra como siempre, sin ningún cambio en su aspecto o alguna herida al haber llegado, recientemente, de una misión junto a su hermano mayor. Su sonrisa ilumina nuestra mesa y, con timidez, decide unirse a nosotros sentándose a mi lado e intentando descubrir qué me ocurría o qué pasaba por mi mente―. Tienes una aura deprimente a tu alrededor ―explica mi amiga con una gota de sudor frío cayendo desde su cabeza.

Suspiro y apoyo mi cabeza encima de las palmas de mis manos. Happy, a mi lado, suspira y cruza los brazos con la misma mirada que yo. Lisanna, sin entender nada, se acerca más a mi y me mira fijamente a los ojos durante unos minutos. Largos minutos en silencio que a ella parece no incomodar, pero a mí sí. Algo nervioso, me rasco la nuca y me remuevo en mi lugar mientras Happy vuelve a suspirar y Lisanna le mira esperando que él le conteste todas las preguntas que yo no he contestado. Ya cansado del silencio, Happy se coloca delante de mí y golpea su frente contra la mía duramente. Después de soltar un gemido de dolor, me llevo las manos a la frente y me hago una albóndiga al lado de Lisanna quien, sorprendida, le pide a Happy que le explique qué está ocurriendo. Yo, ausente a su conversación, sigo gimiendo y acariciando mi frente dolorida.

Con total atención, Lisanna escucha todo el relato de Happy. Mi fiel y mejor amigo, sin perder ningún detalle por el camino, le explica lo ocurrido días atrás y, también, qué hemos hecho estos días él y yo a solas. Muy metida en la conversación, y sin dejar de asentir en ningún momento, Lisanna empieza a sonreír como boba y llevarse las manos a las mejillas al escuchar la última parte del relato del gato azul. Yo, algo recuperado del golpe, me uno a la conversación y ayudo a Happy en algunas explicaciones que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza. A mi lado, la albina empieza a sonrojarse y, sus grandes ojos azules, se convierten en dos grandes corazones rosados: la viva imagen de su hermana. Desde el primer minuto sé que hablar de amor con Lisanna es como hablar de hombres con Elfman: un total peligro.

―Así que… ¿estás nervioso por encontrar a tu pareja? ―asiento frenéticamente con un sonrojo más que notable por todo mi rostro. Lisanna se lleva una mano a los labios y ríe dulcemente con los ojos cerrados acompañando a Happy quien, a diferencia de ella, se está burlando de mí. Frunzo el ceño y señalo a Lisanna con un tono de voz molesto, esperando que ella me diga porqué se está riendo de mí―. No me río de ti, Natsu ―aclara ella sin dejar de sonreír y revolver mi cabello―, es que a veces eres tan tierno como un niño. ¿Y qué? ¿Te haces una idea de quién puede ser? Si es que crees conocerla, claro.

Bajo la mirada con un irrefrenable sonrojo en mis mejillas y juego con mis dedos. ¿Conocer ya a mi pareja? Es imposible, algo demasiado imposible. Si mi pareja es alguien del gremio, desde el primer momento, lo hubiera sabido y la hubiera reclamado como tal.

―Estoy totalmente seguro de que no la conozco ―contesto a la albina muchacha sin dejar de jugar con mis dedos y deshacer el sonrojo en mi rostro―. Si la conociera ya la hubiera reclamado como mi pareja.

―¿Reclamado? ―pregunta Lisanna con mucha más curiosidad que antes y, ahora, con unos corazones más grandes en sus ojos―. ¿Cómo reclama un dragón a su pareja?

―Bueno ―tartamudeo con el ceño fruncido y al verla demasiado emocionada por algo tan aburrido. Aclaro mi garganta y la miro a los ojos con algo de seguridad y, además, esperando no morir ahogado por su ternura o por algún factor externo―, debes de encontrarla y, después de confesarte a ella, debes sellar la relación con un beso en los labios y una mordida en su cuello. Esa mordida es la marca que verifica que es tu pareja ―relato mientras trago duro y dibujo una mueca de angustia en mis labios. El rostro de Lisanna no me gusta, me da miedo y eso es malo. Muy malo―. Esa marca tiene características que diferencia una pareja de otra: se encuentra inscrito el nombre de tu compañero en el elemento del dragón, el olor de tu pareja está impregnado en la marca y, además, sólo actúa en beneficio a la pareja.

Lisanna, ante estas palabras, frunce el ceño y me mira algo confundida. Aprieta los labios y se acerca lentamente hasta mi lado para, seguramente, aclarar algún punto de mi explicación que no le ha quedado claro o no ha saido entender. Cierro los ojos y suspiro, la conversación va para largo.

―¿Tienes todo el control sobre el cuerpo y la mente de tu pareja? ―cuestiona intentando entender la última parte de la explicación.

Yo, con los ojos bien abiertos, asiento.

―Y ella sobre el mío.

―Es... extraño ―susurra llevándose los dedos hasta su barbilla y apoyando el codo encima de la mesa de madera, juntándose un poco más contra Happy―. El amor entre dragones es raro. Ahora sólo te queda esperar a tu pareja.

―¿Dragneel está esperando a su pareja? ―La dura voz de Gajeel detrás de nosotros se hace presente.

Su mirada rojiza penetra todos nuestros ojos y una sonrisa ladina se pinta en sus labios. Sus brazos se cruzan y la leve luz del Sol que entra por las ventanas del gremio ilumina su rostro. Su característica risa retumba en mis oídos y, antes de poder lanzarme hacia él por reírse de mi, siento que Lily también ha aparecido en la escena junto a una ausente Levy quien, con total atención, lee una novela gracias a sus mágicas gafas de lectura rápida que el gremio vende al público. Aprieto los dientes y miro hacia otra dirección para no crear ninguna pelea matutina y ser víctima de los ataques de una enfurecida Erza en la barra. Tampoco quiero ser el centro de risas de la princesa de hielo durante tres días por culpa de las heridas de la escarlata. Incómodo, dejo escapar un suspiro y me cruzo de brazos, imitando a mi compañero delante de mis ojos quien, en todo momento, no ha dejado de sonreír o reír sobre el tema. ¡Seguramente él ni siquiera ha encontrado a su pareja! Y, más seguro aún, si sigue siendo tan estúpido y metomentodo no encontrará a su pareja en su vida. Maldito dragón de hierro, estúpido come hierros e imbéciles sus ganas de molestar a todo el que se encuentra en su camino.

Levy, quien parece haber acabado la lectura, me mira algo confundida y, como por arte de magia, se sienta a mi lado con el mismo rostro que Lisanna: corazones por todas partes. Respiro profundamente e intento tranquilizarme y mucho menos sonrojarme. Con cuidado, Levy deja todos los libros que trae Lily encima de la mesa y vuelve a prestar atención a la conversación principal: la búsqueda de mi pareja. En un rápido parpadeo, todos los presentes se encuentran sentados en la mesa y hablando sobre el tema libremente y sin pelos en la lengua. Happy, en el centro de la mesa, les explica con lujo de detalles todo lo que hemos hecho él y yo éstos días. Básicamente, lo que he estado hablando con él sobre éste tema. Todos, con total atención, escuchan al azulado felino y sacan sus propias conclusiones: quién puede ser, dónde puede estar, cómo puede ser y muchas cosas más que decido no escuchar.

―¿Y quién es la afortunada? ―pregunta Gajeel colocándose el pañuelo correctamente sobre su frente.

Con la cabeza gacha y algo desanimado, respondo:

―No lo sé.

El dragón de hierro, más confundido que ninguno de los compañeros en la mesa, frunce el ceño y da un pequeño bote encima del banco de madera.

―¿No lo sabes? ―pregunta algo confundido―. Según Metalicana, cuando encontramos a nuestra pareja lo sentimos, quiero decir, algo dentro de nosotros se despierta mágicamente y cursilerías por el estilo.

―¡No son cursilerías, Gajeel! ―exclama Mira acercándose a nuestra mesa―. Es amor.

La figura esbelata de la mayor de los hermanos Strauss coge fuerza en el lugar y, después de pedir amablemente un lugar al lado de su pequeña hermana, como todos los demás se añade a una conversación que, al fin y al cabo, tampoco repercute en ella. Niego con la cabeza y cierro mis manos en puños, ¿por qué todo el mundo está hablando de algo que no conocen? Decido respirar y no meterme en más problemas por razones dadas minutos atrás. No quieroser comida de nadie.

Mirajane, sin ningún inconveniente, empieza a hablar y dar su opinión sobre el tema. Decide empezar por quién puede ser mi pareja y, además, dando características que a todos parecen convencer: debe ser alguien dulce, muy tolerante y paciente y, además, que cocine y le guste cocinar a los demás. Y, por supuesto, alguien que disfrute peleando y haciendo misiones. Aunque, y sorprendiéndonos a todos, Mirajane deja ir algo que a ninguno de nosotros hemos llegado a pensar: ¿sería maga? Trago duro y empiezo a asustarme. Entonces, ¿el deseo no ha surgido efecto? ¡Eso quiere decir que Lucy es una mentirosa! Vuelvo a cruzarme de brazos y, ésta vez, inflo las mejillas muy enfadado. ¡Claro que debe ser una maga! ¡Lucy no miente! Lisanna a mi lado, con una mirada confundida, mira hacia todos los lados y, minutos después, se levanta del banco y eleva la vista buscando a algo o alguien. Los presentes ―curiosos de saber qué o a quién está buscando― la miramos desde nuestros asientos y esperamos a que ella nos responda a todas nuestras dudas cuando vuelva a sentarse en su lugar. Resignada, y después de soltar un sonoro bufido de decepción, la menor de los Strauss cruza los brazos encima de la mesa de madera y apoya su cabeza en ellos con un puchero en los labios. Sin entender nada, los demás nos miramos entre nosotros e intentamos, por nosotros mismos, descubrir qué le ocurre a Lisanna y, lo más importante, qué o quién busca. Su hermana, quién se encuentra más cerca de ella, acaricia su hombro y, en milésimas de segundos, el rostro de la Take Over se eleva con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tras juntar las palmas de sus manos y sonreír como nunca. Su marina mirada, como un fugaz rayo, se posiciona encima de la mía y, con una sonrisa peligrosa, ríe junto a su hermana.

―¿Dónde está Lucy-chan, Natsu? ―pregunta Lisanna llevándose las manos a ambas mejillas y creando, de nuevo, corazones a su alrededor. Su hermana, detrás de ella, parece haber descubierto qué quiere hacer la albina y, al igual que ella, es rodeada por corazones y hermosas rosas rojas y algunas que otras brillantes estrellas que iluminan ambos rostros. Con miedo, me aparto de ambas y trago duro intentando no colapsar o salir corriendo del lugar para, después de salir por la puerta del gremio, ser perseguido por cada uno de ellos hasta casa―. Natsu, ¿dónde está Lucy-chan? ―vuelve a preguntar, ésta vez, con una aura amenazadora que destruye todos los corazones, flores y estrellas que las rodean.

Con rapidez, e intentando no ser aniquilado por las hermanas, río nervioso, me rasco la nuca y soy salvado por la campana llamada Levy McGarden.

―Es verdad, ¿dónde está Lu-chan, Happy? ―pregunta Levy buscándola por todo el gremio con varios libros entre sus brazos y otro montón encima de la mesa. Seguramente, todos esos libros son para Lucy, quien días atrás, me explicó que aquellos libros le servían de mucho ya que, si los acababa de leer y no tenía buenas ideas para su novela, estos la ayudaban a crear mundos nuevos, imaginar batallas y escenas importantes o descubrir cómo hacer nuevos personajes amigos o enemigos de sus protagonistas―. La estoy buscando y no está por ningún lado ―suspira la peliazul removiéndose en su asiento entre Gajeel y Mirajane.

La mirada de Lisanna y Mirajane se dirigen hacia el felino. Happy, al verlas de aquella guisa, traga aterrado y temblando como una hoja de papel para, rápidamente, reír y contestar sin mirarlas a los ojos por miedo a ser golpeado o asesinado.

―Marchó a una misión con Juvia hace tres días ―contesta Happy volando por encima de mi cabeza―, vuelve hoy.

La respuesta de Happy, a primera vista, parece ser un balde de agua fría para ambas albinas. Éstas, al escucharla, me miran algo molestas y, con un puchero en sus labios, me atosigan a preguntas:

―¿Has dejado que Lucy-chan fuera a una misión con otra persona? ―La sorpresa en Lisanna era palpable, además de su enfado, mucho más si la mirabas a los ojos―. Creí que tú no querías que hiciera misiones sin ti.

Detrás de ella, Mirajane asiente con la cabeza.

―Y no quiero, pero…

* * *

―¡Es peligroso! ―opiné yo mirando a la maga de agua fijamente a los ojos―. Y Lucy es un desastre y alguien muy despistado.

Al escuchar mis palabras, Lucy me regaló una de sus patadas. Su pierna golpeó duramente mi estomágo y, muy dolorido, caí contra el frío suelo mientras me retorcía de dolor y llevaba mis manos hacia éste.

―¡Oye, no te pases!

Gemí varias veces seguidas y, antes de escuchar sus reproches y las peticiones de Juvia, vi las estrellas y el firmamento por tan intenso dolor. ¿Cómo podía Lucy tener tanta fuerza y no sacarle provecho en las batallas? Me mordí el labio inferior intentando levantarme del suelo sin su ayuda y, cuando estuve totalmente de pie, me apoyé contra la pared detrás de mi espalda. No quería recibir una nueva patada así que, prudente, decidí callarme y no hablar más de la cuenta.

―Por favor, Natsu-san, Juvia necesita que Lucy-chan la acompañe a esta misión ―volvió a pedir más insistente que antes, juntando sus manos y colocándolas encima de su cabeza ya agachada en signo de respeto―. ¡Es una misión muy fácil y nos dejarán ir a unas aguas termales cerca del pueblo! ―añadió intentando tranquilizarme, cosa que no consiguió con tal afirmación. Las aguas termales eran un lugar relajante pero también peligroso. Habían muchos pervertidos, aunque si Loke estaba con ellas, él sabría cómo protegerlas de ellos―. No ocurrirá nada, Juvia protegerá a Lucy-chan pero, por favor, Natsu-san, deje que Lucy-chan acompañe a Juvia ―insistió por décima vez en la misma hora sin parar.

Cansado de escuchar lo mismo, aclaré mi garganta y crucé mis brazos mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

―Pero, yo…

De nuevo, intenté hablar sin ser interrumpido por novena vez, cosa imposible ya que, después de decir las primeras dos palabras, Juvia volvió a interponerse durante mi discurso con el suyo propio.

―Juvia necesita que Lucy-chan la ayude en cosas de chicas ―insistió, de nuevo. Ahora, la única diferencia en su discurso es que, al parecer, quería dejar en claro algo que, gracias a mi inteligencia, no entendí hasta dos días después de verlas marchar en el tren. Juvia quería hablar con Lucy sobre temas femeninos, seguramente y sin ninguna duda: Gray Fullbuster―, en cosas de chicas muy importantes que no pueden compartirse con hombres.

―Es que…

Mi décimo intento de discurso se vio interrumpido por onceava vez. La gran diferencia fue que, la recién interrupción había sido hecha por Lucy. La blonda, detrás de mí, me miraba seria y con intensidad. Sus brazos cruzados y sus cejas fruncidas eran la viva imagen de una mujer cansada y molesta por no dejarle hacer lo que debía hacer: acompañar a una amiga y hacerle un pequeño favor que los hombres ―yo― no podíamos hacer.

―Natsu, ven.

Ante sus palabras, y sin querer salir herido, decidí hacer caso a mi compañera de equipo y seguirla a un lugar más privado pero no muy alejado de la maga elemental. Me coloqué delante de ella y, cuando estuvimos bastante lejos de Juvia, Lucy colocó sus manos en ambos lados de su cintura y bufó algo cansada esperando que, al escucharla a ella, mis dudas disiparan y la dejase marchar con Juvia a la misión que tenían pensado hacer juntas sin crear ningún destrozo, problema o nada por el estilo. Con una total suavidad y ternura, Lucy me habló sobre lo que iban a hacer y cuándo volverían. Además, me dijo el lugar donde se encontrarían y que, si pasaba alguna cosa, mandaría de inmediato a Virgo o Plue para avisarnos. Las palabras de Lucy me tranquilizaron, mas no supe qué decirle sobre mi comportamiento cuando ella me preguntó algo molesta. ¿Por qué persistía tanto en que se quedara y no marchara a la misión con Juvia? Fácil, ella era mi compañera de equipo y no me gustaba que hiciera misiones con alguien que no éramos ni Happy ni yo. Se acercó a mi y, después de explicarme y contestar a todas mis dudas, Lucy acabó su explicación con una sonrisa en los labios y unas peticiones de más:

―Deja que vaya con ella ―volvió a pedir con una sonrisa―. Necesita que la ayude en unas cosas y, además, la misión es relativamente fácil ―decidió explicarme para que me tranquilizara y supiera que no les iba a ocurrir nada a ninguna de las dos―: es sólo encontrar un libro perdido, nada más, nada peligroso, nada duro ―explicó y recalcó sin ningún pudor, esperando que, sus palabras, hicieran que cambiara de opinión y, además, no me encontrara preocupado por ella durante los días en que ella no se encontrara por el gremio―. Necesita que la ayude con el estúpido de Gray y el pesado de Lyon.

Después de notar su insistencia y, también, su ilusión por hacer su primera misión con una de sus mejores amigas y poder ayudarla, decidí, con un suspiro lastimero, no insistir más y dejar que hicieran lo que quisieran. Al fin y al cabo, ambas eran mayores y sabían dónde se metían. También qué debían de hacer o no en las misiones y, además, de tener magia para poder protegerse de cualquier amenaza enemiga. Y, por si fuera poco, Lucy le había asegurado que, si ocurría alguna cosa, Virgo o Plue llegarían al gremio por ayuda.

―No hagas ninguna tontería, ¿entendido? ―pedí mirándola fijamente a los ojos y con una ceja encarnada.

―¡Aye, sir! ―contestó posicionándose como un militar.

Tras gritar la famosa frase, Lucy echó a correr hacia Juvia quien, al verla, sonrió sabiendo que podrían irse de inmediato hacia la misión y poder ayudarla en lo que necesitaba.

―Y cuando vuelvas, haremos una misión con Happy ―añadí al verla correr hacia Juvia.

Escuchando mi grito, Lucy se giró y alzó su dedo pulgar junto a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―¡Sí!

* * *

―¡Hey! ―exclama Gray muy ofendido después de escuchar los adjetivos con los que Lucy lo ha calificado tres días atrás―. Yo no soy ningún estúpido ―agrega añadiéndose a la conversación y buscando sitio al lado de Elfman (éste, minutos atrás, se ha unido a la explicación al ver a sus hermanas tan animadas y felices).

Sin embargo, y antes de que nadie pueda explicarle a Gray porqué es tan estúpido, Mirajane se hace cargo y, con una sonrisa tierna, contempla a Gray y le explica a qué se ha referido Lucy llamándole estúpido.

―Con Juvia y temas amorosos sí, Gray ―asiente Mirajane acompañada de todos los presentes en la mesa.

Elfman, al lado del mago de hielo, coloca su brazo encima de sus hombros y, con una pequeña sonrisa, apoya a sus hermanas:

―No aceptar tus sentimientos no es de hombres, Gray ―apunta Elfman golpeando suavemente la espalda de Gray―. Deberías de darle una oportunidad a Juvia y ser un hombre. El amor es de hombres, ¡y Natsu ya se ha convertido en todo un hombre tras buscar a su pareja! ―ríe Elfman soltando al chico de cabellos oscuros y, seguidamente, me mira a mí esperando que responda a todas sus dudas como, minutos atrás, he hecho con todos los presentes en la mesa―. Hey, Natsu ―me llama sonriente―, ¿cómo sabes que encontrarás a tu pareja? ¿Tan seguro estás sin moverte del gremio? ―cuestiona haciendo que, como ha hecho su hermana minutos atrás, todos asientan ante sus palabras.

Abro los ojos, vuelvo a sonrojarme y a jugar con los dedos de manera nerviosa. ¿Debería explicarles cómo lo he hecho? ¿Debería revelar el secreto de Lucy? ¿Ella se enfadará? Miro a Happy y, con seguridad, mi gato favorito asiente con la cabeza dándome fuerzas y, además, diciéndome que lo diga a mis amigos. Doy un trago a mi refresco de Cola aún fresco y, con miedo, empiezo a murmurar dispuesto a explicarles todo lo que he hecho para encontrar a mi pareja durante estos últimos dos días:

―Bueno… ―murmuro haciendo que todas las miradas queden fijas en mi figura y mis acciones futuras. Trago duro y miro a mi alrededor para, poco a poco, acercarme hasta el centro de la mesa y poner una mano a un lado de mis labios, para que nadie más que ellos sepan cómo sabré quién es mi pareja en unos días. Mis compañeros, intrigados, se acercan hasta mí y colocan bien sus orejas para escuchar el gran secreto―. Pedí un deseo a una estrella fugaz por la noche hace dos días.

* * *

―Aye, Natsu, ¿así que ya debes de encontrar a tu pareja para convertirte en un completo Dragon Slayer?

La voz de Happy resonó por toda la habitación. Yo, sentado en mi cama y observando fijamente los papeles que me dejó Igneel antes de marchar, asentí con la cabeza y suspiré antes de cerrar la vieja libreta tras haber leído las explicaciones de mi desaparecido padre. ¡Maldito dragón!, pensé después de leer las palabras escritas por el puño de mi padre adoptivo, ¡No sé quién es mi pareja! ¡Muchas veces he sentido un cosquilleo en mi estómago! ¡Ésa sensación no me sirve para nada! Happy, algo preocupado por su amigo, voló hasta mis brazos y me miró fijamente. Después de notar a mi amigo entre mis brazos, asentí haciendo referencia a su pregunta.

―Y no sé quién es o qué debo de hacer ―dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza y revolviendo mi rosado cabello con frustración―. ¡Igneel me lo explicó, pero ya no me acuerdo y ésta libreta no me ayuda! ―solté exasperado e intentando recordar correctamente todas las palabras que mi padre me dedicó días antes de desaparecer y no volver a vernos.

―Típico de ti, Natsu ―murmuró el gato separándose de su mejor amigo y negando con la cabeza―. Aye... ―suspiró colocando su pata encima de su frente.

Al escuchar el suspiro de mi gato, apreté los dientes y, enfurecido, le reproché por ello:

―¡¿Por qué suspiras así, Happy?!

El gato a mi lado, conociendo a su amo, supo que yo no le haría nada y, seguramente, haría caso a sus palabras. Por lo menos él tenía ideas, no como el mago de fuego, pensó antes de compartirlas conmigo.

―Por que eres un completo tonto, Natsu ―acusó Happy apuntándolo con su pata y sobrevolando mi cabeza―. ¡Aye! ―dijo después de caer contra el colchón y sonreír de oreja a oreja―. ¿Por qué no le pides un deseo a una estrella fugaz? ¡Lushi dijo que las estrellas fugaces cumplen los deseos de las personas!

Yo, al recordar las palabras de mi mejor amiga y su explicación sobre las estrellas y los deseos, asentí más sonriente que nunca y cogí la libreta con mi mano derecha antes de marchar hacia el jardín. Happy, detrás de mí, rió al ver la alegría repentina en mi cuerpo y, con rapidez, voló hasta mi lado después de escuchar mis palabras:

―¡Vamos fuera, Happy!

Ya fuera de la casa y tras sentarse en el pasto, Happy y yo contemplamos el cielo durante una larga hora y media en la que, al parecer, no caería ninguna estrella fugaz que nos ayudara a cumplir el deseo que quería y debía de cumplir lo más pronto posible. O, por lo menos, ayudarme a cumplirlo. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de conocer a mi pareja y poder saber qué era eso que le gusta tanto a las mujeres! Tras una hora y media de espera, una tímida estrella fugaz se asomó por el cielo nocturno y con una gran excitación no tardé en gritar su deseo con unas terribles ganas de que fuera cumplido.

―¡Quiero que mi pareja sea una Dragon Slayer como yo!

La estrella desapareció en el cielo y Happy voló hasta sentarse encima de su pecho.

―¡Muy bien, Natsu! ―felicitó el felino a su mejor amigo―. ¡Ahora sólo queda esperar!

* * *

―¡Gajeel, deja de reírte!

―¡Eh, tú, estúpida cabeza de metal, no te rías! ―amenazo con mi dedo índice encendido―. ¡Luce me dijo que, si le pedías un deseo a una estrella fugaz, se cumplía! ¡Y yo confío en Luce!

Levy suspira al ver la pelea entre ambos Dragon Slayers e, intentando calmar los ánimos, Levy pregunta a Natsu algunas cosas que no le han quedado claras después de su explicación.

―Y, entonces, ¿qué le pediste, Natsu? ―cuestiona Levy algo confundida y, también, para que el dragón de fuego se olvide de las estruendosas risas que suelta el dragón de hierro y, así, evitar una pelea innecesaria.

Escuchando sus palabras, cruzo los brazos y sonrío con orgullo. Tal acción asusta a todos mis amigos. ¿Qué puede haber pedido un estúpido como Natsu a una estrella fugaz?, se preguntan algunos. Todos los presentes, totalmente asustados, se miran entre ellos e intentan no asustarse antes de escuchar la explicación del joven mago.

―Que mi pareja fuera una Dragon Slayer como yo ―proclamo con orgullo y sin dejar de sonreír.

Algunos de los presentes se caen del banco, otros impactan su rostro contra la mesa de madera debajo de ellos y, por último, los que no han hecho nada de ésto, se quedan mudos y en silencio, intentando, poco a poco, asimilar las palabras de su amigo. Gajeel, por su parte, es el único que aún sigue riendo sin parar después de escucharme explicarles todo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

―En verdad, ¿por qué no pensar como Lucy? ―se añade Erza a la conversación y, al final, acaba sentada entre el dragón de hierro y Levy―. Puede que el deseo se cumpla y encuentre a su pareja ―añade no muy convencida―. Aunque… ¿por qué Dragon Slayer y no un mago de otra magia o un simple ciudadano normal? ―interroga muy curiosa ante mi petición a la famosa estrella fugaz.

Con una gran alegría, no tardo en disipar su duda.

―¡Porque quiero poder luchar con ella en muchas misiones!

Mirajane, al lado de Lisanna, lleva sus manos hasta sus mejillas.

―Al fin y al cabo, Natsu siempre será Natsu ―suspira.

―Tengo una teoría, chicos ―habla Levy colocándose las gafas correctamente encima del puente de su nariz―. Según Lucy, las estrellas fugaces cumplen los deseos mágicos de la gente, ¿verdad? ―Todos asentimos a sus palabras―. ¿Qué pasaría si, la pareja de Natsu, ya hubiera sido elegida por él hace tiempo? Quiero decir, ¿qué pasaría si Natsu ya tuviera una pareja sin saberlo?

Todos nos miramos algo dubitativos, sin entender las palabras de la McGarden. ¿Qué yo ya tenía una pareja? ¿Quién era y por qué no la había reclamado antes? Mucho más importante, ¿por qué no me he dado cuenta?

―¿Qué pasaría si esa pareja no fuera, verdaderamente, un Dragon Slayer? ―El silencio reina el lugar y, antes de que nadie pueda decir nada, es la misma Levy quien contesta a su propia pregunta dejándonos a todos helados. Especialmente a mi―. Que se convertiría en uno.

De repente, las estruendosas risas de Gray y Gajeel inundan el lugar. Sus cuerpos caen contra el suelo mientras se retuercen entre lágrimas y se encogen en el suelo. Yo, totalmente enfurecido, aprieto los dientes y doy un fuerte golpe contra el suelo tras gritar sus nombres y señalarlos con el dedo índice de mi mano izquierda. ¡¿Pero quién se creen que son para burlarse de mí?! Mis puños no tardan en encenderse y, antes de poder gruñir y tirarme contra ellos, es Gray quien empieza una pelea verbal que Erza decide no parar.

―Quien sea tu pareja, en estos momentos, debe querer matarte, llamita ―ríe en el suelo acompañando a Gajeel.

―Sería muy malo que tu pareja te odiara, Dragneel ―añade Gajeel acompañando a Gray en sus burlas hacia mí.

Exasperado y cansado de sus acciones, bajo la mirada y aprieto mucho más los dientes para acercarme a ellos y mirarles ferozmente.

―¡Ya lo sé! ―grito con fuerza y pisoteando el suelo a mis pies―. ¡No hace falta que-!

―¡Chicos, ayuden a Juvia, por favor!

El chillido de Juvia nos pone a todos en alerta. La chica se ve asustada, angustiada y buscando ayuda por todos lados. Al verme, la maga elemental traga duro e intenta no mirarme a los ojos fijamente. ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Lucy en la misión? ¿No ha sabido protegerla? ¿Hay un enemigo cerca? ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!

―¿Qué ha pasado, Juvia? ―pregunta Erza acercándose hasta ella y tratando de tranquilizarla―. ¿Estás herida?

Juvia niega con la cabeza varias veces seguidas y levanta la cabeza para gritar:

―¡Lucy-chan está escupiendo fuego por la boca!

Y, sin saber por qué, todos los presentes sólo sabemos una cosa: Lucy Heartfilia va a matarnos de la peor manera posible. Un fuerte golpe contra mi hombro me despierta de mis pensamientos y, cuando alzo la mirada para descubrir quién es, me encuentro con la mirada divertida y burlona de Laxus acompañado por su puro. Lleva sus dedos hasta él y, después de expulsar el humo en su boca, Laxus vuelve a mirarme fijamente y volver a sonreír sin poder evitarlo. Sé por qué se está riendo y sé por qué yo estoy temblando como una niña entre sus manos. La imagen de Lucy rodeada de fuego y dispuesta a matarme da mucho miedo, mucho más que el de una Erza enfurecida.

―La rubia va a matarte, Natsu ―dice Laxus entre risas y, sin saber por qué, le creo rotundamente.


	2. Capítulo II

El capítulo ―a mi parecer― es uno de los más aburridos de la historia. Aviso que, a partir de éste capítulo, empieza la verdadera aventura. Gracias a los comentarios y disculpen la tardanza, pero las sorpresas escolares son horribles.

Revocs, ¡muchas gracias por el comentario! Y, bueno, creo que en el primer capítulo he intentado poner a Natsu demasiado maduro, ¿verdad? A medida que la historia siga su curso Natsu será tal y como es.

Sakura, espero que éste capítulo te guste y me digas si Lucy se divirtió o no con Natsu. Gracias por comentar.

Secretisima, aquí está el capítulo, gracias por comentar.

* * *

Y, si alguien le interesa leer más sobre ésta pareja, por favor, pasen por mi segunda historia "Más Tarde". Muchas gracias.

* * *

Fairy Tail no es mío. La trama sí.

* * *

―Juvia, ¿dónde está Lucy?

La voz de Erza toma fuerza y cuestiona a Juvia el paradero de nuestra compañera de aventuras. Erza, ya equipada con su armadura más común y una espada en su mano derecha, se encuentra ansiosa por saber dónde les espera Lucy y, además, si está sola o hay alguien protegiéndola de algún enemigo exterior. Todos nosotros, con cierta curiosidad por resolver las mismas dudas que la pelirroja, contemplamos a la maga de agua que encabeza el grupo. Durante unos largos cinco minutos, Juvia se mantiene en un completo silencio que nos sumerge en una extrema angustia. Si bien Fairy Tail ha liderado batallas a ciegas, en éstos momentos no nos gusta ir a oscuras y sin saber dónde pisar y qué nos vamos a encontrar. Mucho menos, cuando una compañera es el objetivo. Más angustiado que los demás, aprieto mi ritmo de carrera y me posiciono al lado de la maga elemental, la única que sabe de la ubicación de Lucy. Al sentir mi calor corporal y el nivel de magia aumentar, Juvia me contempla de reojo sin decir palabra alguna. Sus grandes ojos negros se fijan en los míos sin ningún tipo de sentimiento de por medio. Tras unos minutos de espera, la muchacha de cabellos azulados carraspea su garganta y lleva su mano hasta sus finos y poco rosados labios. La examino cuidadosamente y ella parece darse cuenta de éste hecho, por ello, antes de fijar sus ojos en los míos una segunda vez, Juvia entiende lo que mi mirada quiere transmitirle: agonía, ansiedad y desesperación por el estado de su amiga y mi mejor amiga (y futura pareja). Alza el rostro y sonríe al despejado cielo para, después de sonreír otra vez, contestar a las peticiones verbales de Erza:

―Se encuentra en la calle Amapola ―contesta señalándola con su largo y fino dedo índice. Todos seguimos la dirección que nos marca el dedo de la joven muchacha y nos encontramos con una pequeña calle: un atajo. Unos instantes más tarde, Juvia baja el dedo y sigue respondiendo a las preguntas de la hada―. No está muy lejos del gremio, además, Loke está con ella.

Abro los ojos ante la mención del espíritu ligón de mi amiga e irremediablemente mi cuerpo empieza a sufrir severos cambios en su interior. Si bien Lucy ha sido proclamada como mi pareja, el hecho de que se encuentre con otro hombre, y además, en situación de peligro, no ayuda a que mis instintos se controlen y vuelvan a su estado original. Ser Dragon Slayer es complicado, mucho más ahora que he encontrado a mi compañera y, por su fuera poco, la he convertido en una Dragon Slayer del mismo elemento que yo.

―¿Loke está con ella? ―Mirajane se hace notar desde la parte trasera del grupo, junto con sus hermanos y Levy. Con el ceño fruncido, y tras escuchar el mismo nombre que todos los demás, Mirajane parece sentirse más curiosa y querer saber más sobre ello.

Juvia, quien sigue sin apartar la mirada del frente, asiente y alza la voz para que todos puedan escuchar su explicación.

―Sí, él se ofreció a acompañarnos hasta el gremio desde que salimos del hotel ―Sus azulados cabellos se alzan gracias al viento y su larga falda vuela por encima de sus rodillas. El tatuaje que verifica a qué gremio pertenece se deja ver por cada larga zancada que la maga hace en parte delantera.

Un pequeño gruñido sale de mis labios intentando reprochar a mi compañera de gremio dejar sola a Lucy con él. Me muerdo la lengua al presenciar cómo Juvia me observa incrédula y giro el rostro totalmente avergonzado. «Mierda», pienso, «los instintos van a acabar por meterme en un buen lío si sigo así». Los penetrantes ojos rojizos de Gajeel toman fuerza a mi lado derecho. Éstos me observan detenidamente, acción por acción y rasgo por rasgo. Su sombra abraza a la mía y sus labios se elevan en una ladina sonrisa llena de burla.

―Salamander ―murmura mi nombre con total seriedad y posicionándose a mi lado, obteniendo el mismo ritmo de carrera y la misma seguridad a cada paso que da―, controla tus instintos o destruirás toda Magnolia ―advierte sin borrar la sonrisa ladina que tanto me molesta. Aprieto los dientes y mi temperatura corporal sube como la espuma.

―Cállate, cabeza de hierro ―gruño entre dientes sin mirarle a los ojos―, ¡no necesito tus consejos!

Antes de poder mostrar al dragón de hierro toda mi furia con un duro golpe en el rostro, él no se hace esperar. Sin ningún remordimiento, Gajeel expande su sonrisa y me deja ver sus brillantes y blancos colmillos.

―Geehe ―Su característica sonrisa es acompañada por su estúpida carcajada, ésa que tantos dolores de cabeza me ha traído horas atrás y ésa sonrisa que tantas ganas tengo de hacerla desaparecer entre puño y puño.

Aprieto las manos y, antes de que las chispas se conviertan en llamas, Levy ha avanzado hasta nosotros para hablar con su amiga. Con poca soltura, Levy avanza entre las siluetas de sus compañeros y acaba al lado de Juvia en medio de jadeos repetitivos mostrando, así, su cansancio a los tres que nos encontramos encabezando el grupo. La más menuda se lleva el dorso de su mano a la frente y seca el sudor que recorre su blanca piel. Ajusta sus gafas contra el puente de su nariz y mientras se recoge el cabello en una coleta alta, establece una conversación con la maga elemental. Gajeel y yo, curiosos por sabe sobre qué hablan, nos acercamos hasta ellas para comprender que, ambas magas, se encuentran hablando sobre Lucy y su repentino cambio. Con toda mi atención volcada en la conversación decido olvidar a Gajeel y mis ganas de golpearle por unos minutos. Lucy es lo más importante ahora, también explicarle el porqué de todo aunque, ése punto, puede esperar. Junto una mirada seria, Levy reclama el interés de Loxar y, a su vez, las respuestas pertinentes a todas sus dudas. Todos los demás, al encontrarse apartados del grupo y de información importante, deciden comprimir el espacio entre todos y unirse al actual coloquio entre magas del mismo color de cabello. Después de reunirnos todos por segunda vez, Levy observa a su alrededor y abre los labios sin desprenderse de la seriedad que requiere la situación:

―¿Lu-chan ardió de repente, Juvia? ―interroga la joven lectora sin dejar de mirar a la aludida.

A su lado, Juvia asiente con los labios apretados y entrecerrando los ojos buscando las figuras de su amiga y el espíritu estelar.

―Sí ―contesta devolviendo la atención a Levy―, fue algo rápido y muy repentino. ¡Loke y Juvia se asustaron muchísimo! ―añade gesticulando con las manos y elevándolas por encima de su cabeza y típico gorro con forma de tubo. Resoplo con fastidio y miro hacia otra dirección, ¿Loke tiene que estar siempre en todos lados cuándo se trata de Luce?―. Además ―agrega colocándose correctamente el gorro tras una fuerte ventisca―, Lucy-chan empezó a tener síntomas de malestar que Juvia relacionó con el repentino incendio.

Al escuchar sus últimas palabras, la observamos incrédulos y sin creernos todo lo que nos estaba contando. Levy, quien parece haber salido del shock momentáneo, se dispone a seguir preguntando y conseguir más información. Si el deseo está relacionado con los malestares de Lucy, no habrá duda alguna de que la blonda es mi pareja y, asimismo, de que ella es, a partir de ahora, una Dragon Slayer de fuego igual que yo. Sonrío como bobo y miro el cielo despejado encima de mi cabeza, ¡qué feliz estará Igneel cuándo la conozca y que paliza me llevaré de parte de ambos! La dulce voz de Levy me despierta de mis propias fantasías:

―¿Desde cuándo se encontraba mal, Juvia? ―consulta por segunda vez.

Juvia se lleva los dedos a la barbilla sin dejar de correr, intentando recordar cuándo y en qué momento Lucy se quejó por un repentino malestar. Durante unos cinco minutos de larga espera, Juvia sonríe y chasquea los dedos alegre de haber recordado. Cierra los ojos y suelta una suave risa mientras pica dos veces con las palmas de sus manos y, con una alegre voz, dice:

―Desde la primera noche de misión ―asiente verificándose a sí misma―. Hace dos días.

Y, sin saber por qué, sé que Lucy va a matarme, que la estrella fugaz ha cumplido su cometido y que voy a pasar una dura semana llena de burlas por parte de los idiotas compañeros que tengo por amigos en el gremio. El rostro enfurecido de Lucy rodeado de llamas se dibuja en mi cabeza queriéndome recordar el dolor que sentiré tras el duro apaleamiento que me espera y el saco de insultos que dejará caer como puños. El miedo recorre toda mi espina dorsal y me hace estremecer de terror. Lucy es terrorífica y puede llegar a superar a Erza con creces. Más si se encuentra rodeada de fuego y empieza a escupir bolas a diestro y siniestro. La ridícula sonrisa repetitiva de Gray coge fuerza detrás de mi nuca y, antes de poder girarme y pegarle el puñetazo que marcará su vida, él me regala una de sus tantas provocaciones sin poder detener la carrera. Se lleva una manos a los labios y otra al estómago impidiendo que las lágrimas salgan disparadas de sus ojos mientras ríe sin pausa:

―Flamita, vas a ganarte una buena paliza.

Su dedo índice me señala sin pudor. Los demás, al ver el rostro de Gray y mi enfurecido rostro, empiezan a reírse entre ellos e intentar, como el estúpido de Gray, a no reír y aguantarse las ganas de caer al suelo y retorcerse en él. Muy enfadado, me doy la vuelta sin abandonar el compás de la carrerilla con los brazos cruzados y el ceño completamente fruncido y los dientes bien apretados. Gray no deja de señalarme y sonreír como idiota pero, antes de poder golpear contra su rostro y dejarlo inconsciente contra el suelo, Erza se interpone entre ambos y me observa con una mirada horrorosa. Sus ojos entreabiertos y una aura de furia rodeándola provocan que vuelva a mi posición inicial y ni se me ocurra volver a girarme en lo que queda de trayecto. Por su parte, Erza propina un duro golpe contra el estómago de Gray y, tras desmayarse por culpa del impacto, Erza lo coge del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastra durante el último tramo de camino. Sin embargo, impidiéndome reírme de mi amigo, Juvia chilla lo que todos hemos estado esperando durante minutos:

―¡Miren, allí están! ¡Lucy-chan, Loke-san!

Después de escuchar el nombre de mi íntima, no puedo evitar levantar la cabeza y sonreír al verla rodeada de fuego. Se encuentra, dentro de lo que cabe, sana y salva. Por sorpresa, la adrenalina pega una fuerte subida y mis piernas superan a la de todos mis compañeros. Levanto mi brazo derecho y lo muevo de derecha a izquierda tratando de llamar la atención de la blonda y el león. Por ello, y al ver que no gira su rostro para observarnos, cojo aire y grito su nombre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mucho más ancha que la de Gajeel minutos atrás.

―¡Lucy!

Al escuchar su nombre, Lucy eleva su rostro y lo despega de las palmas de sus manos abiertas. Abre levemente sus labios y se levanta de la gran roca dónde permanecía sentada. Todo se encuentra normal hasta que, por sorpresa, Lucy empieza a correr hacia nosotros con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de furia pintada en la cara y las letras de la palabra escritas en la frente. Todos creemos que vamos a morir hasta que la misma Lucy es quien disipa todas las dudas dejando, únicamente, a una sola persona al borde de ser quemada y palizada por ella: yo.

―¡Natsu, voy a matarte! ―ruge escupiendo fuego por la boca y quemando todas las plantas a su alrededor.

Aún aturdido me doy cuenta de que, o empiezo a correr, o Lucy va a matarme delante de todos.

―¡¿Eh?! ―chillo mientras echo a correr hacia el bosque dejando atrás a los magos y siendo perseguido por Lucy.

De nuevo, y sin verlo venir, una gran bola de fuego sale de su boca y se dirige hacia mí. Asustado, suelto un chillido y me arrodillo pudiendo esquivar la gran bola ardiente que casi me asa como un inofensivo pollo. A continuación, Lucy vuelve a rugir como loca y a perseguirme sin descanso por toda la extensión del frondoso bosque que se abre frente a nosotros.

―Ven aquí, ¡maldito dragón!

Una segunda bola de fuego sale disparada y, ésta vez, impacta contra una zona blanda, delicada e importante para el ser humano sea mago, rey o trabajador: el trasero, específicamente, el de Gray, la princesa de hielo, ahora, derretida.

―¡Mi trasero! ―aulla llevándose las manos hasta él y tratando de calmar la quemadura con su magia.

Tras él, Juvia grita su nombre.

―Gray-sama, ¡venga aquí!

Siguiéndole algo asustada, Juvia intenta calmar el ardor de su trasero con el agua que desprende su cuerpo. Completamente dolorido, Ojos Caídos cae al suelo y se deja atender por la maga, quien cuidadosamente, deshace las llamas que se esparcen por su trasero y ropa calcinada. No obstante, y después de ser la única espectadora en primera fila del ―según Juvia― hermoso trasero de Gray, la aludida se sonroja de los pies a la cabeza y empieza a sangrar débilmente por la nariz. Así pues, el shock deja a Juvia fuera de combate durante unos minutos. Mientras tanto, y más apartada de la multitud, Erza levanta su espada y pide calma; Elfman ríe de Gray junto a Gajeel, y Levy grita a su mejor amiga que se tranquilice y no haga daño a Natsu. Por último, las hermanas Strauss observan la escena con cierta tristeza y, más alterada que la mayor, Lisanna estira los brazos hacia abajo y chilla por calma.

―¡Quietos!

Al no ser escuchada por nadie, la albina suspira y destensa su cuerpo observando a su hermana de reojo.

―Mira-nee ―capta Lisanna la atención de su hermana gracias a su melódica voz―, frena a los chicos o destruirán la calle ―advierte llevándose su mano derecha hasta la frente y con la izquierda sosteniendo su codo derecho.

Mirajane ríe y niega con la cabeza mientras pide a su hermana que observe la escena que Lucy y yo estamos recreando delante de todos. Encima de una de las ramas más altas del árbol, me encuentro yo huyendo de mi compañera de equipo y, debajo de ésta, se encuentra Lucy muy enfadada y pidiendo justicia por su estado actual. Me rasco la nuca y con las manos en alto intento hablar con ella sin llevarme ningún golpe de regalo.

―¡Luce, tranquilízate! ―exijo abrazándome al tronco del árbol.

Desde lo alto del árbol puedo escuchar cómo Lucy gruñe ante mis palabras y, sin tapujos, acepto que aquello fue excitante y exótico. Escuchar a Lucy gruñir y rodeada por las llamas de su propia magia no era nada bueno, mucho menos para mí.

―No voy a tranquilizarme ―habla la blonda aposentada en las raíces del gran arbusto y con las manos encima de sus caderas―. ¡Quita éstas llamas de mi cuerpo! ―demanda apuntándose a sí misma con su fino, blanco y delicado dedo índice.

La figura de Happy se coloca entre ambos y sonríe con una pata encima de sus labios para, instantes después, añadir:

―Natsu ha tenido toda la culpa, Lushi.

Intentando que una de las venas de mi frente no estallara en cólera, aprieto mi puño y cierro los ojos.

―Happy, no ayudas ―protesto mirando fijamente al felino que tengo por confidente.

Un suspiro resuena por el lugar atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. Lucy, con los ojos cerrados, asiente dos veces seguidas y eleva el rostro para observarme desde abajo. Nervioso por no saber qué va a ocurrir, trago duro y parpadeo varias veces esperando no ser molido a golpes o caer del árbol por algún factor externo. Súbitamente, los sollozos de Lucy reemplazan sus gruñidos y gritos. Adolorida, se sorbe la nariz y se lleva el dorso de sus manos hasta sus ojos tratando de no mostrar su dolor por encontrarse en ésa situación. Con un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad, bajo del árbol y me acerco hasta ella algo inseguro de ser rechazado. Lentamente, y sin que ella me regale ningún golpe, envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la abrazo de la manera más dulce que la situación me deja. Ella, muy acongojada, se abraza a mi pecho y sorbe repetidas veces su nariz antes de escucharme pedirle tranquilidad y acariciar su largo cabello dorado con mi mano derecha.

―Hey, no llores, estoy aquí contigo ―susurro contra su oído.

Algo incómoda se remueve entre mis brazos y lloriquea en signo de protesta.

―Pero ―solloza escondiendo su rostro contra mi torso desnudo―, ¡yo quiero volver a mi estado original!

Ahora soy yo el que suspira y, poco a poco, se separa de ella para abrazarla por la cintura e invertir la situación: ahora es ella la que me abraza y yo el que coloca mi rostro contra su pecho. Varios tartamudeos salen de sus labios y el nerviosismo se hace presente en su tembloroso cuerpo. Al verla tan frágil y aturdida, no puedo evitar burlarme de ella durante unos minutos antes de retirar todas sus llamas de alrededor de su complexión.

―Quédate quieta y no te muevas ―ordeno enterrando mi rostro entre sus dos pechos.

Paulatinamente, las llamas empiezan a ser absorbidas por mi cuerpo y, como si de un refresco se tratara, comienzo a beberme el cálido fuego que Lucy es capaz de provocar. Es dulce y muy sabroso, igual que su olor corporal. Entre sus pechos soy capaz de finalizar con su agonía e ingerir todo el calor que la rodea. Y, en momentos como éste, recuerdo las palabras de Igneel años atrás explicándome todo lo necesario para saber qué hacer y cómo reaccionar cuando mi pareja y yo nos encontráramos. Tienes que sentir un molesto cosquilleo, Natsu, me dijo, tienes que sentir unas mariposas revoltosas en tu estómago y no querer separarte nunca. No obstante, y aunque en éstos momentos las esté sintiendo, el amor es un sentimiento estúpido que no necesito en mi vida, mucho menos cuando, entre mis planes, solamente se encuentran tres puntos: proteger a mis amigos, encontrar a Igneel y acabar con Zeref. El amor no se encuentra ni se encontrará entre mis preferencias. Pausadamente, y creando un rubor más extenso en las mejillas de la blonda, me separo de su cuerpo y sonrío al encontrarme con sus grandes ojos marrones y su cuerpo vacío de llamas.

―¡Sabes muy bien, Luce! ―río limpiándome los labios con el dorso de una de mis manos.

Al escuchar mi halago, Lucy abre los labios y empieza a tartamudear repetidamente mientras el sonrojo en sus mejillas se dispersa a través de su rostro. Las burlas por mi parte no se hacen esperar y la maga de espíritus estelares me obsequia una de sus dulces patadas y me manda volar unos pocos metros de distancia. Sus brazos extendidos hacia abajo junto a sus puños cerrados hacen ver a todos que ésta situación la incómoda y no le gusta para nada.

―¡A mí no me hace gracia, estúpido! ―ataca completamente teñida de rojo y echando humo por las orejas.

La presencia de Juvia a su espalda hace que la blonda destense su cuerpo y se gire a observarla. Con cariño, Lucy envuelve a Juvia y le agradece haber salido en su ayuda cuando ella lo necesitaba. Juvia sonríe y susurra algunas palabras en el oído de Lucy.

―Chicos ―habla Juvia luego de separarse del exuberante cuerpo de una de sus mejores amigas y observar detenidamente a cada uno de sus amigos―, ¿alguien sabe por qué el cuerpo de Lucy se incendio de repente? ―cuestiona llevándose algunos de sus dedos hasta su blanca barbilla y pensar en posibles opciones.

Gajeel, el que más cerca se encuentra de la maga elemental, carraspea su garganta y cruza sus brazos dispuesto a explicarle la verdad detrás del misterio. Por ello, y antes de hacerlo, me observa de reojo y coge aire para esclarecer todas sus dudas:

―Lo que ha ocurrido es que Salamander-

―Vayamos al gremio ―interrumpo levantándome del suelo y sacudiendo mi ropa ensuciada de tierra y algo de barro. Paso a paso, ando hasta quedar al lado de Lucy y estirar de su mano para marchar apresuradamente hacia el gremio y, así, escapar de la explicación―, allí nos están esperando todos algo asustados.

―Sí ―bufa Lucy con los ojos cerrados y cogiendo su mochila del suelo―, necesito descansar y olvidarme de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

A mi espalda, la multitud se sorprende tras mi cambio de actitud. No explicarle a Lucy la verdad es, en gran parte, un error, pero aún no está preparada para saberlo ni yo para contárselo. Por lo tanto, y sin hacer caso a los murmullos tras mi espalda, emprendo mi camino hacia el gremio con Lucy a mi lado y aferrada a mi mano. Si bien no tenía prisa por abrirle los ojos a Lucy, lo único que conocía con total exactitud era que, con seguridad, nunca soltaría su mano.

Cuando llegamos al gremio, Lucy suelta mi mano y se reúne con todas las chicas en la barra presidida por Mirajane. La observo desde lejos y sonrío mientras paseo mi lengua por encima de mis labios, rememorando el dulce sabor del fuego femenino. Un fuerte golpe en mi hombro me despierta de mis propios pensamientos y, cuando alzo la mirada para saber quién es, me encuentro con la mirada rojiza de Gajeel reprocharme no haber explicado las cosas a Lucy antes de volver al gremio. Retira la mano de mi hombro y me invita a sentarme en una de las mesas junto a él en total silencio. Desde la barra, Lisanna nos sigue con la mirada con total detenimiento. Yo, al notar su agonía, la miro fijamente y asiento llevando con ella la tranquilidad que busca en mis orbes jade. Luego de elegir mesa y sentarnos en los bancos alrededor de ésta, Gajeel cruza sus brazos encima de la mesa de madera y me golpea con su seria mirada. Muy nervioso, trago duro y le miro tras parpadear tres veces seguidas y soltar una risa nerviosa.

―Salamander ―pronuncia con una voz gutural, salida desde lo más profundo de su garganta―, deberías decirle la verdad a la Coneja.

Llevo mis manos hasta mis cabellos color salmón y los revuelvo con cansancio antes de contestar al dragón de hierro. ¿Por qué todos tenían tanta prisa por ver la reacción de Lucy al saber la verdad? ¿Por qué todos se lanzaban como hienas ante la mención de una explicación? El tema empezaba a molestarme en demasía y, si todos seguían tan insistentes, acabaría por quemar el gremio y llevarme unos golpes de Erza como castigo.

―Aún no es tiempo para que ella sepa la verdad ―contesto sin moverme de mi posición, sin querer mirarle a los ojos y sin aguantar las ganas de mandar todo a volar―, ni siquiera le ha hecho ilusión convertirse en una cerilla.

―Si dejas que el tiempo prolongue, se volverá en tu contra ―advierte sin dejar de verme directamente a unos ojos que no puede ver―. Ella empezará a formarse como una Dragon Slayer y también entrará en su época de apareamiento, Salamander ―recuerda en voz baja, queriendo evitar que alguien le escuche y provoque un gran revuelo entre los magos del gremio―. Si no sabe controlar su magia ni sus emociones, provocará severos problemas al gremio y tendrán que expulsarla. ¡Maldita sea, Salamander, si no se controla y no verifica que tú eres su pareja, puede acabar matando a alguna de las mujeres del gremio! ―brama golpeando la mesa con sus puños.

Enfurecido por su atrevimiento, dejo que mi mano izquierda caiga contra la mesa e impacte contra la madera. Con lentitud, el fuego en mis manos quema levemente la madera bajo ésta y un fino hilo de humo sale por debajo. Mi mirada se eleva hasta encontrarse con la suya y, con el ceño completamente fruncido, aprieto los dientes y contesto a un molesto Gajeel que parece no querer dejarme en paz.

―¡Ya lo sé! ―voceo sin importarme los compañeros que se encuentran alrededor de la mesa y nos observan asustados por nuestro repentino cambio de actitud―. ¡Hoy ella descansará y mañana hablaré con ella! ―le explico enseñándole los colmillos.

Gajeel niega con la cabeza y aparta la mirada mientras suelta su molesta risa e, interrumpiendo mi próximo ataque contra su integridad física, aparece Lucy apoyándose encima de la mesa y sonriéndome algo sonrojada. Quedo perplejo ante su repentina aparición y, algo ruborizado, espero saber qué busca en nuestra mesa. Ella, al notar mi confusión, se acerca a mi asiento y se curva hasta quedar rostro contra rostro.

―Natsu, ¿qué misión has escogido?

―¿Hm? ―vacilo desconcertado esperando poder volver a escuchar la pregunta una segunda vez.

Lucy suspira y se coloca correctamente frente a mí.

―Dijiste que cuando volviera de la misión con Juvia haríamos una misión ―recuerda algo molesta trenzando sus brazos bajo sus pechos―. ¿Lo has olvidado, Natsu? ―ríe al encontrarse con la mueca de sorpresa pegada en mi cara.

Con dos rápidos parpadeos vuelvo al mundo terrenal y manifiesto con rapidez contestación que ella espera:

―¡No, no! ―niego gesticulando con las manos y extendiendo los brazos hacia delante―. Te espero mañana en el gremio ―informo con una sonrisa misteriosa y llevándome la mano izquierda por encima de mis labios, ocultando mi sonrisa de todos los cotillas que nos espiaban por encima de sus vasos―, antes debo decirte una cosa muy importante que nadie debe saber ―explico con una aura de misterio rodeándonos.

―¿Otro estúpido tesoro, Natsu? ―inquiere Lucy algo cansada.

―¡No! ―exclamo indignado e inflando mis mejillas al notar su poca confianza―. Es algo muy importante ―repito nuevamente.

A continuación, Lucy asiente y marcha por la puerta del gremio mientras se despide de todos con un saludo general. Nosotros, al escucharla, la despedimos entre griterío y con la mano. Su figura se pierde entre la gente que se encuentra en la calle y sus cabellos dorados se mezclan con la brillante luz del sol. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y después de haber olvidado la pequeña disputa con Gajeel, giro sobre mi trasero y casi caigo de bruces contra el suelo al encontrarme con las chicas siendo rodeadas por corazones, margaritas, estrellas y más corazones. Trago duro y suelto un gemido de terror esperando poder huir rápidamente y no topar con ninguna de ellas hasta mañana antes de partir junto a mi equipo a nuestra misión. Los corazones incrementan su tamaño hasta volverse tan o más grandes que Elfman y, muy asustado, me abrazo a mí mismo arrepentido de no haber marchado con Lucy y estar a centímetros de morir ahogado por tanta cursilería por parte de las féminas del gremio. Lisanna suelta un suspiro y apoya su cabeza encima de las palmas de sus manos, Mirajane apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana menor y sonríe imaginando pequeñas historias protagonizados por Lucy y por mí, Levy coloca correctamente sus gafas encima del puente de su nariz, Erza se sonroja mientras tartamudea cosas sin sentido sobre novelas eróticas y, por último ―finalizando el quinteto―, Juvia crea corazones aquáticos que sobrevuelan sus cabezas. Intento romper el momento romántico pero, como esperaba, las chicas se convierten en hienas y se abalanzan sobre mí con todo tipo de preguntas o afirmaciones:

―Así que, mañana le dirás a Lucy-chan que es tu pareja ―sonríe Lisanna golpeando mi hombro de forma amistosa.

―Oh, por Mavis ―chilla Mirajane sin borrar los corazones de sus azulados ojos―, ¡Lucy será tan feliz!

―Lu-chan se quedará de piedra ―añade Levy asintiendo varias veces seguidas y sin descanso.

―Lucy-chan se sorprenderá un montón ―se sonroja Juvia mientras lleva sus manos hacia su rostro e intenta ocultar su más que notable sonrojo.

Y, al ver una única oportunidad para salir del gremio sin ser acosado por las chicas, salgo corriendo antes de que ninguna de las cinco se percate de mi ausencia al estar demasiado ocupadas imaginando extrañas historias. Dibujo una mueca de disgusto y respiro aliviado al estar fuera del gremio sano y salvo. Sentado encima de mi cabeza y revolviendo mis cabellos, Happy sonríe y se burla de mí por estar huyendo de unas mujeres, por ahora, inofensivas. Aunque, y siendo propio de mi fiel amigo, su broma más común ataca contra mí:

―Te gusta Lushi, Natsu ―Al escucharle, lo único que soy capaz de hacer es mirarle de forma inquisidora y ordenándole, sin palabras de por medio, que cese la estúpida burla conmigo. Mucho más en éstos momentos de confusión y llenos de problemas―. ¡A-Aye! ―asiente Happy escondiendo la cabeza bajo sus pequeñas patas azules.

―Debo explicarle todo, Happy ―cierro los ojos y cojo una bocanada de aire procurando tranquilizarme para no perder serenidad que el día requiere. Debo de pensar cómo explicarle todo a Lucy de inmediato, si no―: Ella podría tener muchos problemas por mi culpa.

La puerta de casa se abre gracias a Happy y, tras un largo y duro día, me dejo caer en el sofá acompañado por él. El azulado gato, al verme algo decaído, se acerca y se sienta en mi regazo con una sonrisa. Sus grandes ojos negros se abren y vuelve a sonreír con más brillantez. Yo, al ver la alegría en él, no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa y saber que él intuye algo que yo desconozco, algo que por la pícara mirada en su vista y la alargada curva en sus labios es muy bueno. O, por lo menos, alegrará mi desastroso día.

―Ella no se enfadará, Natsu ―promete Happy sobrevolando mi cabeza y todo el salón―. Además ―coloca su pequeña pata azul encima de su boca y me observa de forma pervertida―, a Lushi le gustas mucho.

Antes de que Happy pueda ver mi rostro coloreado de un rojo intenso, me levanto rápidamente del sofá y subo las escaleras con la idea de dormir y poder pensar las cosas con total claridad: cómo explicarle a Lucy que es una Dragon Slayer y cómo explicarle que es mi compañera. Aunque, eso último, puede esperar ya que, el amor, no está en mis planes.

* * *

―¡Natsu, Natsu, Natsu!

La chillona voz de Happy taladra mis oídos en medio de la noche y, somnoliento, me levanto de la cama. Agitado, mi mejor amigo estira de mis cabellos y me hace bajar las escaleras entre gemidos de dolor. Cuando ya he bajado las escaleras y Happy ha soltado mi pelo, le pido explicaciones. Muy preocupado, Happy señala la puerta y murmura el nombre de Lucy y, a su vez, algo sobre fuego y comida. Temeroso me acercó hasta la puerta y, paulatinamente, abro la puerta para ser abrazado por una acongojada Lucy vestida con su pijama. Al verla llorar y tan asustada, yo intento separarla de mi pecho, pero ella se niega y me pide que no me separe de ella. Happy la abraza por la espalda y le pide que se tranquilice y nos explique qué ha ocurrido para que se encuentre en éste estado. Después de separarse y limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, Lucy levanta la cabeza y nos mira temerosa de nuestra reacción, temerosa al rechazo o al miedo.

―He vuelto a encenderme.

«Esto no puede estar pasando», pienso exaltado y sin poder hacer nada más que observarla y esperar toda su explicación.

―Pero ésta vez sólo ha sido mi mano izquierda y de forma sorprendente he sabido cómo apagarla.

«Por Mavis, que no la haya apagado de la misma manera que lo haría yo», rezo a la primera maestra de mi gremio.

―Natsu, Happy, ¡he comido fuego y no me ha pasado nada!


	3. Capítulo III

Perdón por la tardanza. A partir de éste capítulo empieza la verdadera aventura. Si tienen alguna duda, propuesta, condejó o crítica constructiva, por favor, haga la mediante un comentario o un mensaje privado. Gracias por los comentarios y favoritos. Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Fairy Tail no es mío.

* * *

―¿Qué?

―¡Lo que escuchas! ―responde emocionada observando fijamente su mano derecha, donde se encuentra el logo del gremio. Me mira a los ojos y extiende su mano hacia mi nariz. En efecto, su mano tiene rastros de fuego y el olor de él impregnado por toda ella. Cierro los ojos y aspiro el olor de su piel. ¿Cómo su fuego puede ser tan dulce y apetecible a todas horas? Happy se remueve entre sus piernas y suelta una de sus características risas gatunas. Mis ojos se abren y Lucy vuelve a gritar emocionada―: ¡He comido fuego, Natsu! ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Éste es el momento, lo sé. Éste es el momento para explicarle todo de forma clara y dejar que Lucy decida qué quiere hacer y cómo quiere afrontar lo que se avecina. En ningún momento se me ha pasado por la cabeza retenerla a mi lado u obligarla a aceptar sus nuevos poderes. Un deseo cumplido gracias a una estrella fugaz, como todo deseo, debe de tener una solución para ser disuelto, borrado, rechazado. Trago duro y me acerco hasta ella mientras un divertido Happy ríe encima de sus piernas desnudas. Su brillante negra mirada me observa desde abajo y me regala una sonrisa burlona llena de malas vibraciones, dispuesta a hundir mi intento de explicación sin recibir ningún golpe a cambio o peor dolor. Bajo la mirada y siento cómo el sudor frío recorre todo mi cuerpo sin ningún pudor ni miedo a ser visto por mi pareja.

Sin percatarse de nada, Lucy sigue atenta a mis explicaciones y acariciando a un acomodado Happy que gime de placer ante sus caricias tras sus adorables orejas azuladas. Parte de mi instinto pide revancha, venganza para el gato que ríe de mis pocas atenciones. Sin embargo, y sabiendo qué es más importante que una venganza, decido optar por intentar apartar el instinto y seguir pensando la manera más razonable y eficaz para explicar, sin problemas, todo lo que Lucy quiere y debe saber. La manera de satisfacer su curiosidad y sus ganas de conocer y saber actuar ante sus nuevos y desconocidos poderes que, menos ella, todo el gremio conoce. Lleno mis pulmones de aire y, cuando los noto totalmente llenos, suelto el aire recogido a través de mis fosas nasales con los ojos cerrados en todo momento. Los abro rápidamente y encaro los marrones de mi mejor amiga. Ella me observa asustada y con el ceño fruncido, intentando descubrir mi actitud ante sus palabras y repentina aparición en medio de la noche. Lentamente, y con un gran miedo en el cuerpo, abro los labios y hablo sin tapujos mientras adorno mis labios con una sonrisa nerviosa:

―Que te esté pasando ésto ―señalo prendiendo mis puños en fuego y mirándola fijamente a los ojos sin saber qué vendrá próximamente―, es tu culpa, Lucy.

Los ojos de Lucy se abren desmesuradamente ante mis acusaciones y mi mirada reprochadora. Happy encima de sus piernas me mira sorprendido, sin creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Lucy, más asombrada que él, suleta un extraño gemido de indignación e intenta no dejar caer algún golpe contra mi cuerpo. Está enfadada y puedo olerlo. Su mirada se esconde tras su cortina dorada y su cuerpo empieza a temblar totalmente en cólera. Sus manos se aprieta en puños contra las mantas del sofá y después de unos minutos, sus ojos se alzan contra los míos y me dejan ver todo el enfado en ellos, toda la tensión que su cuerpo acumula y, además, el aura negruzca que rodea su cuerpo. Bajo sus pechos, Happy reza por no recibir ningún puñetazo o patada voladora y yo, delante de ella, aprieto los labios e intento pensar una oración que me saque de tal embrollo. Debo ser rápido y avispado.

―Si tú no me hubieras explicado nada sobre las estrellas fugaces y los deseos, ahora, no estaríamos metidos en un problema como éste ―hablo señalando su figura con mi dedo índice.

Sus ojos marrones se abren más aún y Happy tiembla pidiéndome con su mirada que me calle y no diga ni una sola palabra más en lo que queda de noche. El ceño de Lucy se vuelve a fruncir por tercera vez consecutiva.

―¿Qué culpa tienen las estrellas fugaces en éste problema? ―pregunta con total inocencia.

―¡La tienen toda! ―exclamo levantando los brazos como loco y moviéndolos de arriba a bajo. Lucy se lleva las manos a los labios para ocultar su sonrisa y no hacerme enfadar―. Si no le hubiera pedido un deseo a la estrella fugaz, ninguno de los dos sabría que eres mi pareja.

―¿Tu pareja? ―cuestiona Lucy acercándose a mi rostro e intentando entender lo que había detrás de mis palabras, su significado oculto.

Cansada por no comprender nada, la blonda bufa y revuelve suavemente sus dorados cabellos creyendo que, tal ejercicio, hará que su concentración mejore o, por lo menos, llegue a conocer todo lo que se encuentra oculto entre las palabras de mi acusación. Happy, en su regazo, me contempla preocupado por mi futuro y el de Lucy. El gato fija sus ojos en mi rostro y, después de llamar mi atención con su característico maullido, me pide que le explique correctamente las cosas a nuestra compañera de equipo antes de que ella se enfade y se cree un conflicto imposible de resolver.

―Lushi se está enfadando, Natsu ―me advierte Happy colocando una mano encima de sus bigotes, queriendo que Lucy no escuche sus advertencias y consejos―. Dile lo mismo que le dijiste a Lisanna ayer: lo de las parejas, el ritual y todo aquel rollo ―me incita con un amigable guiño.

Yo sonrío aliviado y asiento con energía, sabiendo cómo enfrentarme a Lucy y su confusión.

―La misma noche que marchaste, yo le pedí un deseo a una estrella fugaz ―empiezo mi relato captando toda su atención. Sus orbes marrones se convierten en chocolate y se funden lentamente ante mí, haciéndome la boca agua y creando una sensación de vacío en mi pecho. "Qué duro es ser dragón", pienso mientras sigo hablando e intentando que ninguno de los dos llegue a sentir mi incomodidad―: que mi pareja fuera una Dragon Slayer de fuego como yo ―Los labios de Lucy se abren anonados y parpadea varias veces comprendiendo, de una vez por todas, la situación en la que se encuentra y en la que, como ella piensa, yo la he metido inconscientemente―. Parece que tú eres mi pareja, Luce ―verifico por segunda vez disipando todas las dudas que ella pueda tener sobre ése tema―. Las relaciones entre dragones son más complicadas que las normales: son para toda la vida y deben seguir unas pautas que juntas forman un ritual para…

―Creo que he entendido la situación ―La interrupción me deja fuera de lugar y pensando en la posibilidad de un inminente rechazo por su parte. Mis ojos la siguen en cada uno de sus movimientos mientras Happy la observa aterrado. Rasca su nuca nerviosa y se levanta del sofá sin mirarnos a ninguno de los dos. Quiere marcharse, y es algo comprensible. La situación es incómoda, hace que se ponga nerviosa y, para colmo, no entiende la mayoría de cosas sobre las que le estoy hablando. Happy vuela alrededor de la blonda queriendo retrasar su marcha y ayudarme a retenerla durante unas horas más dentro de casa. La temperatura exterior es baja y los peligros que pueden atacarla antes de llegar hasta su apartamento son innumerables. Estiro mi mano hasta llegar a rozar su muñeca y rodearla con ésta. Ella me mira de reojo y se sonroja ante el contacto de piel contra piel. Interrumpiendo mi discurso por segunda vez, Lucy fuerza la separación de mi mano y su muñeca durante sus largos tartamudeos―. Creo que debería volver a casa.

Doy un fuerte estirón y la envuelvo entre mis brazos evitando su huida. Happy nos observa desde las alturas y se une a nuestro abrazo colectivo colocándose entre ambos. Lucy ríe divertida y yo mezclo mi sonrisa con la suya para acabar los tres riendo de la situación. Mis pequeños ojos jade se encuentran con los grandes ojos marrones de mi mejor amiga y, recordando todo lo anteriormente sucedido, agacha la cabeza sonrojada y avergonzada. Su sonrojo es visible para todos y, lentamente, se extiende hasta sus orejas. Sonrío dejando expuestos mis blanquecinos dientes y Lucy me regala un débil puñetazo contra mi pecho algo enfadada, seguramente, creyendo que me burlo de ella y su irritación. Su cabello dorado obtiene un brillo especial gracias a los tímidos rayos de luz lunar que se cuelan por las ventanas de la vivienda.

Antes de poder añadir o eliminar alguna cosa, ambos bajamos la mirada alrededor del pequeño cuerpo azulado de nuestro amigo gatuno. Entre ambos pechos, Happy duerme con total tranquilidad abrazado a la rubia maga estelar. Lucy le observa con ternura y se separa de mi calor para abrazar a nuestro compañero de equipo. Con una sonrisa maternal, Lucy acaricia la cabeza de Happy y junta su barbilla con la frente de él.

Conmovido por la escena, les contemplo sin poder evitar imaginarnos como una familia. Porque el amor es un sentimiento estúpido e innecesario, un sentimiento que no necesito para querer crear una familia con Lucy.

―Es tarde y no sabemos qué puedes encontrar fuera ―advierto mirándola fijamente a los ojos y recibiendo como respuesta su tranquila y brillante mirada. Happy se remueve entre sus brazos al escuchar mi voz―. Quédate aquí, Lucy ―pido acercándome a ella y entrelazando mi mano con la suya para guiarla hasta mi habitación y poder dormir los tres juntos esta noche. Como hacemos todas las noches en su casa.

Ella murmura algo en voz baja y asiente con los ojos cerrados. Sonrío y camino hacia las escaleras para subir al segundo piso y entrar en la desordenada habitación. Lucy queda anonada ante tanto desorden y, tras llegar a la cama evitando pincharse, cortarse o caer por culpa de algún objeto descolocado, ambos nos estiramos en la gran cama y nos tapamos con las sábanas. Happy vuelve a removerse entre los brazos de Lucy y suelta un maullido de comodidad haciendo que la blonda y yo ríamos divertidos. Poco a poco cerramos los ojos y caemos en un profundo sueño mientras abrazo a Lucy por debajo de las rojizas mantas. Suspiro contra su cabello y decido dormir las pocas horas que aún quedan vigentes antes de amanecer y escuchar los gritos de Erza tras la puerta.

Por extraño que pareciera, Erza no aparece al día siguiente por los alrededores de mi casa. Happy tampoco me alerta de su llegada o grita desesperado ser libre entre las manos de la maga pelirroja. Lo que me despierta es el sonido de una voz melódica cantar dentro del baño junto al sonido del agua recorrer el cuerpo femenino de mi mejor amiga ausente en la cama. Froto mi mano contra mis ojos y bostezo mientras estiro mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza y me doy algunas palmadas en cada una de mis mejillas tratando de despertar mucho más rápido. Observo con curiosidad la puerta del baño, mucho más después de escuchar una risa divertida dentro del habitáculo. Lucy debe estar totalmente relajada dentro de la bañera y, por lo que mi olfato es capaz de captar, el olor a champú y gel se encuentra inundando todo su desnudo cuerpo bajo las cristalinas aguas. Muevo mi cabeza hacia la derecha y la izquierda repetidas veces antes de poder reclamarme, mentalmente, mis pervertidos pensamientos e ideas sobre mi mejor amiga. Lucy es una mujer atractiva, dulce y adorable, perfecta para ser la pareja de cualquier hombre, pero es mi mejor amiga y, aunque aún no esté preparado para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, ella es mi pareja de por vida. Así que, si ella es perfecta para un hombre, ése hombre soy yo. Aunque nuestra relación no se base en el amor más allá de la amistad.

―¿Quieres entrar y divertirte con Lushi?

La voz de Happy tras mi oreja me asalta como una hiena. Abro los ojos y caigo de la cama con el corazón a mil por segundo. Le observo con los ojos bien abiertos y una mano en el pecho junto a una respiración agitada y aterrada. Happy me señala con su pata izquierda y ríe de mi rostro y la mueca que hay pintada en él. Cierro los ojos y suspiro al volver a la realidad y, antes de poder encontrarme con el cuerpo mojado y medio desnudo de la rubia, me acerco hasta Happy para propinarle un buen golpe.

―¿Os desperté, chicos? ―pregunta Lucy saliendo del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y las manos en su cintura. Una sonrisa se instala en sus labios y dibujan una hermosa curva en la parte baja de su rostro. Sus ojos brillan de buena mañana y se encuentra de buen humor, algo extraño en ella―. Voy a ponerme el pijama y vuelvo a casa en busca de ropa ―nos avisa volviendo a entrar al baño y mirándonos por última vez―. ¿Queréis acompañarme o marchais directos al gremio? ―propone encerrándose en el baño y esperando una respuesta por parte de ambos.

Happy se estira y, por sorpresa, empieza a volar en círculos por toda la habitación. Al cumplir su décima vuelta en las alturas, Happy se acerca hasta la puerta y golpea la madera con su cabeza decidido a darle una respuesta a la maga estelar encerrada en la pequeña habitación sin ventanas. La dulce voz de Lucy se hace notar tras la oscura puerta soltando un adorable "dime" en espera a escuchar la respuesta ansiada. Happy sonríe y habla antes de marchar por la ventana:

―Yo marcho a mi misión con Wendy y Charle, pero Natsu te espera, Lushi.

Lucy ríe dentro del baño y su olor corporal llega hasta mis fosas nasales. Cierro los ojos y me dejo embelesar por él y la dulzura en las carcajadas de mi mejor amiga. Me estiro en la cama sin hacer y coloco mis manos tras mi nuca. Antes de marchar, Happy se despide de mí y sale por la ventana directo a ver a su querida enamorada. Me ruborizo divertido ante las palabras de mi mejor amigo, ¿una misión con Wendy y Charle? Que buena manera de dejarme a solas con Lucy y, además, de dejarme hacer nuestra primera misión en solitario. La puerta del baño se abre de nuevo y los pasos de Lucy resuenan en mis oídos como música. Su figura se encuentra cerca de la mía: la suya de pie en el borde del colchón; la mía estirada en él y esperando su salida.

Tras unos minutos de observación, el uno y el otro nos encaminamos hasta su casa. El trayecto se produce en total silencio y en ningún momento cruzamos las miradas. Ella con su característico andar y yo con mis brazos tras mi nuca llegamos hasta su apartamento. Niego su invitación a entrar en su casa y la espero fuera, sentando bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano. Algunas chicas del gremio salen y entran en Fairy Hills, algunas me saludan, otras no. Son veinte minutos exactos los que tarda Lucy en vestirse, arreglarse el dorado cabello y avisarme de que ya se encuentra lista para partir al gremio y elegir misión. Con su mochila personal colgada en su hombro, Lucy me sonríe con los ojos cerrados y grita mi nombre esperando que me una a ella y marchemos definitivamente. Asiento con una sonrisa en los labios y me acerco hasta ella para emprender el camino definitivo hacia nuestra nueva misión.

Durante el pequeño viaje, con una importante seguridad, decido empezar una amena conversación con la blonda y preguntarle y explicarle todo lo que no pude la noche anterior. Al escuchar su nombre, Lucy me observa de reojo y espera las siguientes oraciones con curiosidad. Me ruborizo ante sus marrones ojos y parpadeo varias veces mientras pregunto directamente todas mis dudas. Ella me escucha con atención y asiente ante todas las palabras que pronuncio.

―¿Estás segura de esto, Luce? ―cuestiono con el ceño fruncido y algo asustado por su respuesta. Ella sigue observándome de reojo y sin ningún cambio en su rostro, sin ningún sentimiento nuevo o mueca desconocida. Sus ojos marrones brillan con más intensidad y de su figura emana un olor dulce, un olor muy parecido a la ternura y la excitación. La contemplo con los ojos algo abiertos y sigo cuestionando sin ningún remordimiento―. Quiero decir, ¿estás segura de querer seguir así? ¿O es que has pensado mejor las cosas?

Me abstengo de seguir hablando al percatarme del temblor en sus labios y los amagos que éstos mismos hacen. Seguramente, pienso, ideando las palabras exactas para contestar a mis tres preguntas. Sorprendentemente, la rubia lleva su mano derecha hasta sus labios y suelta una divertida carcajada mientras cierra los ojos y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Su cabello se eleva alto gracias a las caricias del viento, llegando a confundirse con el mismísimo astro solar encima de nosotros y adornando el cielo azul que cubría toda Magnolia. La miro confundido y ella sigue riendo más fuerte todavía. Poco a poco, las carcajadas disminuyen hasta quedar en nada. Sus finos y largos dedos retiran las lágrimas de sus ojos y me observa sonriente, mucho más que anteriormente.

―¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? ―pregunto con un mohín y cruzando mis brazos. Aparto mi mirada de ella y gruño por lo bajo con furia.

―Tu preocupación ―contesta acercándose un poco más a mí y cogiendo aire para seguir hablando―. Ya hablamos claramente sobre esto, Natsu, y te dije que quería aprender a usar esta magia para poder ser más fuerte y proteger a mis amigos, ¿o no lo recuerdas?

―¡Sí que lo recuerdo! ―hable yo estirando mis brazos hacia abajo, frenando mi caminata y enfrentando a mi mejor amiga con el ceño totalmente fruncido y con el mohín aún en mis labios. Ella frena su caminata quedando delante de mí y me contempla algo confundida. Destenso mi cuerpo y suspiro con desgana. ¿Tan difícil es entender que no quiero que salga herida?―. Pero puedes haber cambiado de opinión ―alego sin mirarla directamente a los ojos ni prestar atención a sus acciones―. Al fin y al cabo es tu nueva vida, Lucy y puedes aceptarla o no. Todo puede remediarse.

―Desde que te conocí y me uní a Fairy Tail no tengo ninguna duda sobre éso ―ríe captando mi atención―. Pero no quiero renunciar a mi nueva vida como Dragon Slayer. Quiero seguir usando mis llaves, por supuesto, pero aprender una segunda magia nunca viene mal, ¡y además tan poderosa como el fuego! ―asegura alzando el puño y mirando directamente al Sol.

Sin darnos tiempo a saludar a nuestros compañeros, Lucy es arrastrada por su mejor amiga hacia una de las mesas más escondidas del gremio donde la esperan una ilusionada Lisanna, una nerviosa Juvia, una tranquila Erza y una muy sonrojada Mirajane. Frunzo el ceño y me encuentro con Elfman sirviendo las bebidas a los integrantes del miembro que se encuentran en el bar. Abro los labios con disgusto y un horrible cosquilleo recorre mi cuerpo al verlo disfrazado con aquel rosado delantal con la cara de un adorable oso en la delantera. Estoy tentado a gritar algunas de sus frases más conocidas, pero la idea de recibir un golpe no ayuda y menos cuando Erza se encuentra cerca.

Suspiro y me encamino hacia la mesa gobernada por los hombres del gremio. Gray me saluda con la mano, Gajeel me observa con detenimiento, Laxus fuma tranquilamente su puro y Romeo juega con su magia sin prestar atención a ninguno de los mayores. Me rasco la nuca y me siento entre Gajeel y Gray empezando una conversación con ellos. Gajeel se muestra expectante y curioso, él sabe que Lucy y yo hemos hablado, como buen Dragon Slayer, lo ha sabido percibir en el momento en que ambos hemos puesto un pie dentro del edificio. Gray, por su parte, también se muestra curioso pero, a diferencia de Gajeel, él no sabe absolutamente nada sobre el tema ni tampoco se imagina qué ha podido pasar.

―Me han dicho que la rubia apareció ayer en tu casa a altas horas de la noche ―habla Laxus expulsando el humo de sus pulmones para volver a colocar el puro entre sus bocas y mirarme―. ¿Ya le has explicado las cosas con calma o esperarás hasta que pase un mal mayor? ―ríe con superioridad y con conocimiento de mi miedo por el bienestar de Lucy.

Gajeel tose en un intento de romper la tensión creada por Laxus en pocos minutos. Gruño mostrando los colmillos y el rubio sonríe de forma burlona esperando un golpe certero en una de sus mejillas o contra su nariz. Por segunda vez, Gajeel vuelve a toser y golpea la mesa con su puño. Le miro de reojo y escondo mis colmillos tras mis labios antes de escuchar su cuestión:

―¿Ha aceptado la Coneja su nueva vida como Dragon Slayer?

Asiento desviando mis ojos hacia ella y las demás chicas en la mesa de enfrente. Al percatarse de mi atención, Lucy me obsequia una de sus risas más dulces y yo trago duro pensando que, de aquí pronto, los instintos empezarán a darme importantes quebraderos de cabeza.

―¿También el hecho de ser tu pareja?

Asiento de nuevo y estiro mis brazos encima de la mesa para apoyar mi barbilla en ella después. Cierro los ojos y dejo que mi mente se aleje del gremio y Magnolia, creando un lugar apartado de todo y todos, creando un lugar dónde sólo nos encontramos Igneel, Happy, Lucy y yo. Un lugar dónde me siento lleno y feliz como nunca antes lo he estado, un lugar donde, nuestra amistad, está por encima de todo.

―¿A qué misión marchas con Lucy-nee, Natsu-nii? ―La voz de Romeo hace que mis orbes jade se abran y le observen con alegría. A diferencia de todos los demás, Romeo es el único hombre en el gremio que no me saca de mis casillas.

―¡Aye! ―asiento con una de mis más típicas sonrisas y colocando mi cuerpo correctamente sentado en el banco. Todos me miran sorprendidos por mi cambio de actitud, Gray el que más―. Vamos a ir a una misión llena de monstruos donde Lucy pueda aprender sobre su magia y cómo debe usarla ―explico antes de levantarme y correr hacia la mesa femenina para pedirle a Lucy que marchemos a la estación para coger el tren con destino a nuestra misión. Ella asiente y se levanta mientras coge la mochila, la cuelga en su hombro derecho y se despide de cada una de las chicas con la mano―. ¡Adiós, idiotas!

―Que no haga sobreesfuerzos, Salamander.

Y, sin querer prestar atención a las palabras del cabeza de hierro, corro camino a la estación con una animada Lucy a mi lado. En menos de veinte minutos nos encontramos en la estación, jadeantes y esperando la llegada del caballo de hierro. Ella me llama entre jadeos y ríe al verme tan cansado como ella. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo al percatarme de su resistencia física tras su ganancia de poder. La muchedumbre empieza a rodearnos después de escuchar y ver al tren acercarse rápidamente hasta la estación. Todos acompañados por grandes maletas o simplemente sin ellas empiezan a subir en él entre empujones y quejas. Después de haber podido subir y sentarnos en uno de los asientos vacíos, Lucy se coloca al lado de la ventana y yo a su lado. Con mi rostro totalmente descolorido, dejo que mi cabeza repose en el hombro izquierdo de la rubia e intento dormir durante el largo y agobiante trayecto que nos llevará hasta nuestro destino: una villa a una hora de Magnolia. Lucy se percata de mi mareo y mal estar mientras observa detenidamente el paisaje a su alrededor. Sus ojos se abren minuciosamente al sentir el contacto de mi cabeza contra su hombro y, algo asombrada, observa fijamente mi rostro verdoso y el sudor que lo recorre para echarse a reír con sinceridad y escuchar mis quejidos y acusaciones de burla. Su dulce voz toma fuerza entre ambos y me pide, suavemente, que me tranquilice e intente dormir en el viaje. En silencio, asiento y cierro los ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Por su parte, Lucy deja de observarme para prestar atención a su nueva adquisición: una obra de teatro. Excitada, la joven maga empieza a leerla siendo, inmediatamente, absorbida por la trama y los personajes que construyen la obra. Durante un pequeñísimo instante, Lucy deja de leer para volver a mirarme de reojo y pensar en su nueva aventura, ésta vez, como Dragon Slayer de fuego. Rasca su nuca con la mano derecha y suelta una risa nerviosa ante las románticas ideas que empiezan a asomarse por su cabeza. Lucy, a diferencia de mí, cree en el amor y en su importancia en la vida de todos los seres humanos. Lucy cree que el amor es un sentimiento fundamental en todo lo que hacemos, por todo lo que luchamos y por todo lo que vivimos. A diferencia de mí, Lucy cree que el amor es demasiado importante como para dejarlo apartado y, a su vez, a diferencia de mí, Lucy no encuentra una base segura que la deje empezar una nueva relación conmigo: una amorosa y basada en el amor. Porque Lucy piensa que nosotros somos buenos amigos, casi hermanos y eso es algo que no está dispuesta a renunciar por empezar una estupidez. Porque, a mi lado, Lucy no cree en el amor, sólo en la amistad.

Los rayos del astro solar captan la atención de la blonda y hacen que vuelva a inundarse en el libro entre sus manos. Embobada, Lucy pasa los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos absorta del mundo real y dejándose llevar por la pasión de los protagonistas y el amor que siente por ambos. También por la codicia del villano que desea, con todo su poder, tener el total control sobre la protagonista y sus sentimientos. Anhelando seguir leyendo, Lucy bufa con fastidio al encontrarse de cara con el cartel que anuncia nuestra llegada. El nombre de la villa reluce en color blanco y escrito en una elegante letra alargada. Con cautela, Heartfilia guarda el libro dentro de su mochila y la cierra correctamente, verifica que sus llaves estén con ella y observa a su alrededor para encontrarse con un vagón vacío. Suspira por tercera vez con los ojos cerrados y con lentitud me despierta de mi largo e insufrible sueño. Al escuchar mi nombre ser pronunciado con insistencia, mis ojos se abren solos y bostezo estirando mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza. Ella, a mi lado, espera a que abra los ojos por segunda vez para avisarme de nuestra llegada y, así, pose e partir de inmediato.

Sin embargo, y haciéndonos salir disparados contra el vagón más próximo, un duro cuerpo cae contra el techo y lo perfora creando, con su caída, una fuerte explosión. Lucy se tapa el rostro con los brazos y sale disparada hacia atrás. Como ella, yo también salgo disparado mientras, el individuo, avanza hacia mí gracias al impulso de una gran zancada y golpea mi estómago con dureza. Suelto un grito de dolor e impacto contra uno de los asientos del segundo vagón. Dolorido, me levantó del suelo y enfrento al enemigo dándome cuenta de quién se trata: una joven mujer con una mirada desafiante, parecida a la de Minerva. La capucha que la acompaña cae al suelo dejando expuestos su rostro y cuerpo sin tapujos: su cabellera anaranjada cae por sus hombros en cascada y su traje de cuero color escarlata se apega a todas sus extremidades. Unos largos y finos tacones es el calzado que lleva con ella. Me dedica una sonrisa burlona y, anonado, observo cómo sus puños son rodeados por un rojizo fuego como el de mi compañera. La única diferencia entre ellos es el calor y olor que desprenden: el de Lucy es cálido y tiene un olor dulce; el de ella es frío y tiene un olor amargo, casi salado. Frunzo el ceño al ser espectador de su atención hacia una aturdida Lucy y, sin pensarlo dos veces, me lanzo contra ella. Alzo mi puño en alto y, cuando estoy a milímetros de su rostro, de pronto, desaparece para, en pocos segundos, acabar tras mi espalda y golpearme brutalmente hasta impactar contra los cristales rotos del vagón vecino. Sin fuerzas me llevo las manos a la cabeza e intento no cerrar los ojos, queriendo proteger a Lucy de la mujer y, además, darle su merecido. Pero el dolor es muy fuerte y no puedo, simplemente, debo dormir y el dolor me obliga a hacerlo.

Un ardor es lo que hace gruñir a la desconocida mujer quien, al sentirlo, gira su rostro y encuentra a una jadeante Lucy empuñando su látigo. Los ojos marrones de la rubia se encuentran llenos de furia por los golpes que he recibido. Con fuerza, la mano de Lucy aprieta el mango rosado y lo alza en el aire, dispuesta a golpear el cuerpo de la mujer. No obstante, y anonada, Lucy es testigo de cómo la mujer frena el ataque del látigo con una de sus manos y, después de dar un fuerte estirón de éste, el látigo y ella son golpeados contra el techo intacto del segundo vagón. La rubia suelta un grito de dolor y cae de bruces al suelo sin soltar su arma. La burlona risa de la pelirroja resuena por el lugar y, con aires de superioridad, aparta su largo cabello dejándolo caer contra su espalda. Moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro, la fémina se acerca hasta Lucy y pisa con su afilado tacón la mano izquierda de la maga estelar. La sangre no se hace esperar y sale con rapidez tras el desgarre de la piel. La víctima aprieta los dientes para no gritar y observa aturdida a su contricante. Por fin, y tras unos minutos largos, su voz resuena contra los oídos de Lucy quien la escucha atentamente.

―¿Cómo puedes ser tú? ―pregunta con superioridad mientras aprieta su tacón contra la mano herida de Lucy―. ¿Cómo has podido tú también obtener los poderes de ése dragón? ―masculla con rabia y mostrándole sus colmillos a la joven maga de espíritus estelares aún tendida en el suelo―. Creí que sería más divertido luchar contigo, ¡hasta creí que el famoso Salamander era mucho más fuerte de lo que decían! ―ríe tapando sus labios con el dorso de su mano y retirándose el cabello con la otra. Su cabeza cae hacia atrás y sus ojos se cierran junto entre sus fuertes y profundas carcajadas llenas de burla. Lucy frunce el ceño enfurecida y aprieta los dientes intentando no perder la paciencia y salir más herida de lo que ya está―. Pero las reglas son las reglas y yo quiero éstos poderes. Así que...

―Ten wo hakari ten wo hiraki ―Después de cerrar los ojos, Lucy empieza a recitar el hechizo más podernos que tiene en su poder hasta ahora, la pelirroja, al escucharla, abre los ojos y tartamudea sorprendida. ¡No puede ser!―, amaneku subete no hoshiboshi, sono kagayaki wo motte. Ware ni sugata wo shimese tetorabiburosu yo, ware wa hoshiboshi no shihaisha, asupekuto wa kanzen nari. Araburu mon wo kaihōseyo, zenten hachijūhassei...

―¡Hija de...! ―El grito de la pelirroja mientras escucha el conjuro no asusta a Lucy, tampoco la interrumpe ni hace que sus ojos se abran, al contrario, da mucha más fuerza a la maga y aumenta su seguridad―. ¡¿Eres una maga estelar?!

―¡Hikaru! ―Los ojos de Lucy se abren y observan fijamente a nuestra contrincante quien, por unos momentos, vacila temerosa de los daños que el conjuro puede causarle. Y, tras coger aire, Lucy acaba el conjuro con un fuerte grito―: ¡Urano Metoria!

El cuerpo de la pelirroja se eleva en el aire y deja escapar un grito de dolor tras, sin previo aviso, ser atacada por el hechizo y, además, por un rápido Loke. El puño del León, acompañado por el poder de Regulus, impacta contra el abdomen femenino y deja al descubierto la piel de esa zona después de quemar el cuero que envuelve ésa parte corporal. Loke observa a su ama mientras la villana cae contra el suelo y, con una sonrisa amigable, asiente ante la petición de su ama y vuelve su atención a la mujer después de observar a Lucy invocar a Tauro, pedirle cargarme en su espalda y seguirla hacia el frondoso bosque que nacía delante de la estación.

Luego de unos minutos inconsciente, mis ojos se abren y se encuentran, de forma directa, con la piel de Tauro y la figura herida de Lucy delante de él. Gimo de dolor y cierro los ojos al sentir varios pinchazos repartidos por todo mi cuerpo. Al escucharme, Lucy sonríe y frena su marcha para preguntarme si me encuentro bien y si recuerdo lo que ha ocurrido. Asiento a todas sus preguntas y le pregunto, ahora yo, si se encuentra bien. Tal y como yo he hecho, Lucy asiente aliviada y un certero golpe contra Tauro nos obliga a separarnos y protegernos individualmente. La fémina imagen de la villana vuelve a tomar relevancia, el cuerpo de Tauro desaparece y con paso firme avanza hacia Lucy con sus puños rodeados de fuego. A sus pies, Lucy traga duro y observa la escena con cierto miedo en su mirada. Yo, a gran distancia de las magas, aprieto las manos contra la hierba e intento avanzar hacia ellas con el objetivo de frenar el ataque contra Lucy. Sin poder evitarlo, mi angustia me hace rugir el nombre de la blonda antes de escuchar el corto discurso que la pelirroja tiene preparado:

―¡Lucy!

―Eres patética, Heartfilia ―murmura la de ojos rojizos con una sonrisa tétrica y una oscura sombra colorear su rostro cubierto por sus largos y revueltos cabellos anaranjados―, ni tan siquiera sabes prender uno de tus puños como yo lo hago ―acusa mostrándole a la rubia sus puños encenderse y pagarse a su beneficio―. ¡Tú no mereces éstos-!

La mujer cae de espaldas contra el césped y yo observo impresionado a mi temblorosa mejor amiga. Asombrada, Lucy examina sus puños encendidos con los ojos bien abiertos y, después, observa el cuerpo semi inconsciente de la fémina mayor retorcerse en el piso con una quemadura que se extiende alrededor de una de sus mejilla.

―Creo que... ya sé cómo encenderme.


	4. Capítulo IV

El cuarto capítulo de ésta aventura. Espero que lo disfruten como todos los demás. Si tengo suerte y la inspiración llega rápidamente, intentaré tener un nuevo capítulo éste lunes o martes.

Si no entienden alguna cosa, por favor, háganlo saber y yo, en el próximo capítulo o vía mensaje privado, lo explicaré con mucho gusto.

* * *

Fairy Tail no es mío.

* * *

―Juvia cree que es imposible.

Los grandes ojos marrones de Levy se fijan en el rostro pálido de Juvia. Sus ojos azulados miran fijamente la bebida entre sus manos, también las páginas escritas por su compañera peliazul sobre teorías que ella misma se encuentra estudiando. Delante de ella, Levy la observa sorprendida por su repentina conversación y, muy curiosa por su actitud, la maga baja las gafas y las deja reposar encima de la mesa para escucharla atentamente. Sus manos se entrelazan entre ellas y sujetan su barbilla con elegancia. La más menuda quiere saber qué se encuentra estudiando la mente de la maga elemental, también lo que oculta o quiere reconocer como realista. Los ojos azulados de Juvia se elevan e impactan contra los de Levy quien, en un primer momento, se asusta y suelta un débil gemido sorprendida. El ceño de la mayor se frunce y sus labios se aprieta al igual que el vaso de cristal entre sus manos. Porque Juvia sabe que es imposible, que las estrellas fugaces no cumplen deseos, que ellas son sólo una mera leyenda, un cuento urbano. Que, detrás de las estrellas fugaces, hay más que una luz blanca cayendo del cielo.

―Una estrella fugaz no puede haber sido lo que ha convertido a Lucy-chan en una Dragon Slayer de fuego.

―¿Tú también te has dado cuenta, mujer lluvia? ―Una tenebrosa voz detrás de ella hace que Juvia de un respingo en su asiento y se lleve las manos a los labios. Más tranquila después de ver la sonrisa en los labios de Levy y escuchar la característica sonrisa de su mejor amigo, Juvia entiende que Gajeel va a sentarse a su lado y ser participe de la conversación empezada recientemente. La maga elemental lo agradece por varias razones pero, la más importante, es que Gajeel también es un Dragon Slayer, alguien que puede ayudarlas a resolver el misterio alrededor de Lucy y su transformación―. La transformación de la Coneja no es... típica.

Levy, al escuchar el adjetivo usado por el pelinegro, frunce el ceño y mira al locutor con mucha más curiosidad. Sus ojos se fijan en la figura masculina y no pierde detalle de ella. Los rojizos ojos de Gajeel observan a ambas mujeres y, más serio, se acerca a ellas creando una sensación de confianza y seguridad. Dando más intimidad al momento. Durante el período, Levy cierra sus libros y los aparta perdiendo la atención en ellos, mientras Juvia retira el vaso de sus manos y se centra en su amigo.

Gajeel llama a Lily con sumo cuidado de no ser visto por ninguno de sus demás compañeros y el gato, al percatarse del cambio de ánimo en su dueño, vuela sin emoción en su rostro hasta la mesa. Con un largo suspiro, el felino se sienta entre ellos y escucha atentamente las palabras del dragón de hierro. Porque, por mínima que sea la duda, todos los integrantes del gremio más famoso de Fiore saben que algo se esconde detrás de la transformación de su más dulce maga estelar. Algo que no es bueno para ninguno de ellos, mucho menos para Lucy Heartfilia.

Con los labios apretados y las manos bajo la mesa de madera, Juvia baja la mirada un poco cohibida y asustada por la blonda. La maga elemental sabe que Lucy se encuentra con Natsu, que nada va a ocurrirle, pero tampoco sabe si Natsu se encuentra herido o si ha predicho que no hay nada bueno tras el cambio como todos ellos. Los finos dedos blanquecinos de la joven Loxar juegan entre ellos con nerviosismo y ansiedad por conocer el estado y paradero de la pareja mejor compenetrada del gremio. Un chirrido despierta a la maga de agua y hace que levante la mirada hasta encontrar a la menuda Levy removiéndose en su lugar. Con las gafas nuevamente puestas, McGarden escucha atentamente las indicaciones y explicaciones del, anteriormente, miembro de Phantom Lord. No obstante, y muy metida en la discusión, Levy decide hacer acto de presencia e interrogar al experto de la materia:

―¿Qué quieres decir con "típica"? ―cuestiona la come-libros removiéndose nuevamente en su asiento y esperando, tan o más impaciente que Juvia, la respuesta del dragón de hierro.

Gajeel sonríe al escuchar la pregunta, mientras un Lily con los ojos cerrados asiente dos veces seguidas y cruza sus brazos contra su plano pecho.

―Los que conocemos ésta magia, somos personas que hemos tenido contacto con dragones ―relata trenzando los brazos encima de la mesa de madera y acercándose hasta el centro con delicadeza―, o los que han tenido contacto con una lácrima como Laxus o Cobra. Sin embargo, y totalmente seguro de ello, nunca he escuchado que alguien haya obtenido el poder de un dragón gracias a una estrella fugaz. Mucho menos alguien que nunca ha visto un dragón como la Coneja.

―Quieres decir que... ―susurra Levy arqueando su ceja izquierda―, algo o alguien ha introducido los poderes de un dragón dentro del cuerpo de Lucy.

―Si es que no ha mantenido contacto con alguna lácrima en su misión.

―No ―contesta Juvia rápidamente y negando con la cabeza―, Lucy-chan no ha tenido contacto con ninguna lácrima de ningún tipo. Juvia se hubiera dado cuenta de ello ya que nunca llegamos a separarnos.

Levy pica de manos contra la madera y se levanta del banco sorprendiendo a los dos amigos. Cada uno de ellos la observa con los ojos abiertos, esperando escuchar una explicación de su repentino movimiento y, además, de la sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios. Tras soltar una risa dulce y hacer sonreír a Gajee, Levy mira a Juvia y, con su dedo índice, se señala a sí misma con los ojos cerrados y sin dejar de sonreír, ésta vez, mostrando sus blancos dientes y dando una ola de paz y alegría a los tres espectadores.

―¡Buscaré y encontraré qué o quién ha sido el causante! ―exclama con alegría y dándose ánimos a sí misma mientras, todos los que reinan en el edificio, no saben a qué o quién se refiere su intelectual amiga.

En una de las mesas centrales del gremio, un confundido mago de hielo obserba al trío y espera, desde la lejanía, descubrir qué traman entre cuchicheos y murmullos ajenos a todos los demás. Scarlet, a su lado, también se encuentra alerta y muy curiosa. Ninguno de los dos puede escuchar lo que hablan, pero pueden llegar a hacerse una idea. También, como ellos, ambos se encuentran preocupados por la maga estelar.

―Gray, tranquilízate ―le exige la pelirroja llevándose un trozo de pastel a la boca y cerrando los ojos en el acto―, ellos estarán bien. Natsu está con ella.

―Tengo un mal presentimiento, eso es todo.

El gremio queda vacío tras cumplirse las doce de la noche. La luna se eleva al punto más alto del cielo e ilumina todo Earthland mientras las estrellas la adornan convirtiéndose, rápidamente, en sus complementos. Asombrada por la belleza de la luna, Lisanna Strauss espera a su hermana en las puertas del edificio más famoso de todo Fiore. El sueño empieza a hacer mella en la albina y, para no caer rendida, Lisanna decide cantar una dulce canción que, días atrás, Levy le enseñó junto a su hermana mayor. Sus ojos se cierran y la fina brisa acaricia su piel provocando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sin embargo, y tomándola por sorpresa, una desconocida sombra se dibuja a su espalda y, con burla, se irgue con superioridad, preparándose para hacer que la frágil albina se convierta en su querido cebo. En el objetivo al que todos buscarán como desesperados.

Los rojizos ojos de la sombra parpadean como luces de neón siendo, en todo momento, Lisanna totalmente ajena a ello. La canción sigue su curso mientras las manos de la sombra están a punto de rodear el cuello femenino pero, en el último instante, los ojos de Lisanna se abren y se encuentran con las grandes y oscuras manos a ambos lados de su rostro. Intuitiva, la menor de los Strauss se eleva en el cielo gracias a su magia y alas de pájaro.

El enemigo, aún en el suelo, maldice haber sido descubierto antes de tiempo y, mirando por última vez a la maga, desaparece dejando tras él o ella un humo negro. Lentamente, y verificando que no hay nadie más con ella, Lisanna toca el suelo con sus pies y, antes de poder deshacerse de sus alas, una sombría voz hace acto de presencia en el lugar.

―No dejaré que vuestra amiga obtenga los poderes de dragón ―Los ojos de Lisanna se abren de par en par y, angustiada, mira de lado a lado intentando encontrar al enemigo y poder combatirlo. Un ataque nocturno podía volverse en su contra y esparcir el caos entre los habitantes de Magnolia que no sabían usar magia de ningún tipo―. ¡Ésos poderes son míos, no de una débil maga estelar!

Sin pensarlo más de dos veces, Lisanna abre las puertas del gremio provocando un gran estruendo dentro de éste. El maestro y su hermana la observan confundidos, sin entender qué le ocurre a la joven y por qué se encuentra tan alterada. Makarov, con un semblante tranquilo y serio, salta de la barra y, junto a su bastón, se acerca hasta la albina. Lisanna, al encontrarse con la conciliadora mirada de su maestro, destensa su cuerpo y traga duro, buscando las palabras adecuadas para alertar al maestro y, además, poder avisar a sus compañeros con la máxima rapidez posible. ¡Natsu y Lucy están en peligro! No pueden quedarse con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada ya que, aunque Natsu y Lucy sean fuertes magos, el enemigo es desconocido para ellos y, quien hiera a algún mago de su gremio, se convierte en enemigo de Fairy Tail de manera oficial.

Makarov carraspea su garganta bajando la cabeza y, tras levantarla de nuevo, sus ojos se fijan contra los azulados de la Take Over y, con una voz tranquila, el albino le pregunta sobre su estado anímico.

―¿Qué ocurre, Lisanna?

Lisanna busca la mirada de su hermana y, al encontrarla, Mirajane asiente sonriente, dándole fuerzas a su hermana y, a la vez, su apoyo. Lisanna aspira todo el aire que sus pulmones le dejan y vuelve a mirar al viejo hombre a sus pies.

―Lucy y Natsu están en peligro, maestro. Alguien va tras los poderes de Lucy, ¡alguien quiere apoderarse de ellos! El enemigo ha estado merodeando por aquí y ha intentado atacarme minutos atrás, pero a desaparecido dejando una estela de humo negro tras él o ella.

―Mira ―pronuncia Makarov con seriedad, el ceño fruncido y observando el paisaje fuera del edificio. La aludida deja los vasos encima de la mesa y seca sus manos en el delantal blanco que se encuentra atado alrededor de su cintura. En silencio se acerca al menudo hombre y espera conocer las órdenes de su superior―, Lisanna ―La albina menor sigue sin quitar los ojos de encima a su maestro y, en silencio, también espera sus órdenes pero, a diferencia de su hermana, sus manos se colocan a ambos lados de su cintura. Los pequeños orbes negros de Dreyar se alzan ante ellas y su gruesa voz crea un eco en el edificio―: despierten a todos, no hay tiempo que perder.

En menos de cuarenta minutos, ambas hermanas, con la ayuda de su hermano al ser el primero en ser despertado, logran llevar a todos sus compañeros hacia el gremio. Vestidos con sus pijamas y aún adormecidos, los magos frotan los dorsos de sus manos contra sus ojos e intentan permanecer despiertos y no caer dormidos en alguna esquina del edificio. Sin embargo, y al escuchar las advertencias de una enfurecida Erza Scarlet, todos los integrantes pierden el sueño en un chasquido y se tensan en sus posiciones.

Más apartado del gran cúmulo de personas, el dúo de Phantom Lord espera la llegada de la pequeña Levy McGarden con nuevas noticias. Juvia está inquieta y muy asustada, lo peor se asoma por su mente. ¿Y si le ha ocurrido algo a Lucy-chan? ¿Y si Natsu-san ha sido gravemente herido y Lucy-chan raptada y torturada por el enemigo? La angustia la consume segundo a segundo y, sin importarle la presencia de su mejor amigo, la maga elemental empieza a morderse las uñas sin detenerse.

Gajeel, a su lado, sopla con fuerza y eleva sus rojizos ojos hacia el escenario iluminado por uno de los focos más potentes del lugar. Mirajane, Lisanna y su maestro se encuentran encima de él, esperando a que todos los magos lleguen al edificio y puedan explicar lo que está ocurriendo. Sólo faltan Fullbuster, McGarden y Marvell junto a Happy y Charle. Lily, encima de su hombro izquierdo, murmura algunas cosas contra su oído. Como ellos, Lily teme que alguien se encuentra tras la búsqueda del mago de fuego y la maga estelar. No obstante, y sin querer esparcir el caos entre las personas, decide compartirlo solamente con su dueño y la mejor amiga de éste sin darse cuenta de una cuarta presencia detrás de ellos.

El cuerpo casi desnudo de Gray Fullbuster hace acto de presencia. Con los ojos dilatados, el trío contempla la furia en el rostro del mago de hielo. Acongojada y miedosa por la reacción de su amado, Juvia agacha la cabeza con culpabilidad. Gray, al percatarse de ello, la observa durante unos segundos y, después, se acerca hasta el dragón de hierro enfrentándolo sin miedo ni remordimientos. Lily, en el hombro de Gajeel, decide apartarse de allí y volar hasta los brazos de la maga de agua, ahora, un poco más calmada que antes.

―¿Qué les ha ocurrido a mis compañeros?

La mirada desafiante de Fullbuster no asusta al hijo de Metalicana. Ni tan siquiera le hace cosquillas. Gajeel cruza sus brazos e hincha su pecho sin dejar de contemplar al alquimista en ningún instante.

―No lo sabemos, stripper ―contesta Gajeel sin pudor―. Solamente sabemos que, los poderes de la Coneja, no han sido dados por una estrella fugaz. Los poderes de un dragón no pueden haber sido dados por una estúpida estrella fugaz, es algo imposible.

―¿Ha tenido contacto con alguna lácrima?

―No.

Juvia avanza y se coloca al lado del pelinegro más alto. Los ojos de Gray se funden en los azulados de Juvia y, algo sonrojada, la muchacha aparta la mirada y sigue su explicación sin mirarle a los ojos.

―Lucy-chan no ha tenido contacto con ninguna lácrima, aún no sabemos qué ha...

―Un dragón moribundo.

―¿Cómo...?

Makarov da unos pasos hacia delante y les observa a todos con seriedad. Los demás no le quitan la atención, algo muy importante tenía que decirles el maestro para despertarlos a tales horas de la noche y con tanta insistencia.

―Hijos míos ―empieza a hablar el viejo hombre desde las alturas del escenario―. Tenemos dos noticias que daros, dos noticias que ponen la balanza en nuestra contra.

Al escuchar las palabras del maestro, los grandes orbes de Erza buscan los de su amigo Gray. Éste, algo asustado ante las palabras del mayor, recuerda la respuesta que Gajeel le ha dado antes de la inesperada aparición de Levy y el comienzo del discurso de su superior. Al notar la insistencia de Erza encima de él, Gray, de manera sutil, pide, sin palabras de por medio, a Erza que se acerque hasta donde se encuentra él y acompañe, además, al cuarteto compuesto por dos peliazules, un dragón y un Exceed. Mientras Scarlet se acerca a ellos, Makarov sigue con su discurso inmune a la conversación paralela que, el ahora quinteto, mantiene en uno de los rincones del salón.

―Un nuevo enemigo acecha el gremio ―Los espectadores sueltan un gemido lleno de asombro y empiezan a murmurar entre ellos. Molesto, Makarov pide silencio y pisa con fuerza el suelo bajo sus pies mientras su ceño se frunce―. No sabemos quién es, cómo es o qué tipo de magia usa ―advierte al mismo tiempo que, a su espalda, Lisanna asiente convencida―. Y, la segunda noticia es que, tanto Lucy como Natsu se encuentran en peligro y, seguramente, atacados por el mismo enemigo. Desconocemos su estado actual o si han sido raptados, por ello, partiremos en una hora. ¡Muévanse y prepárense, hay que ir a buscar a nuestra familia!

―¡Sí! ―Y todos alzan sus dedos en forma de ele.

Erza, por su banda, da una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados y observa a sus compañeros. Ella, tal y como Gray lo hace, sabe que ellos esconden algo sobre Lucy o, por lo menos, conocen algo que, por el momento, el mago de hielo y ella desconocen. Por ello, y con una mirada llena de seriedad y seguridad, Erza abre los labios y, con una voz demandante, pide explicaciones o cualquiera de los que componen el trío:

―¿Qué sabéis?

Gajeel, quien se encuentra más adelantado, es quién decide contestar a la cuestión de la hada y, con una sonrisa ladina, el dragón de hierro disipa las dudas en la escarlata:

―Solamente sabemos que los poderes de la Coneja no han sido dados por una estrella fugaz ―habla el pelinegro alzando la mirada, esperando que nadie les esté escuchando a escondidas o se percate de todo lo que saben.

Tanto él como las chicas quieren mantenerlo en secreto, mantenerlo lejos del maestro y de la mayoría de compañeros. Él, más que nadie, sabe qué es tener los poderes de un dragón y aprender de él. Él, más que nadie, sabe qué es encontrar a tu compañera de vida. Y él, más que nadie, sabe qué es reprimir los deseos más oscuros de un dragón, los sueños incontrolables de un dragón y las envidias más peligrosas de un dragón. Por ello, y muchas más razones que no puede dar, Gajeel entiende que deben partir de inmediato y encontrar a la pareja. Natsu es un dragón casi completo y, si algo le ocurre a su pareja, podrían encontrarse con serios problemas. Por su lado, Lucy es una dragona novata, una dragona que no sabe controlar sus instintos y, si algo le ocurre a su pareja, podría acabar muriendo por incompetencia. Tras unos minutos en silencio, el hijo de Metalicana sigue su explicación con tranquilidad.

―Los poderes de un dragón no pueden haber sido dados por una estúpida estrella fugaz, es algo imposible ―insiste cruzando sus brazos y chasqueando la lengua ante tal tontería―. Tampoco pudo haber sido una lácrima ―alerta impidiendo que Erza pueda intervenir en la discusión―, según la mujer lluvia ―aclara señalándola con su dedo pulgar―, la Coneja no ha mantenido contacto con lácrima alguna.

Levy carraspea su garganta y avanza quedando aún más adelantada que el hombre. Todos la contemplan curiosos y ansiosos, queriendo escuchar toda la información que McGarden ha recabado en menos de cinco horas.

―Un dragón moribundo.

Los ojos de los espectadores se abren como platos y sueltan un gemido de sorpresa. Gajeel, a diferencia de sus amigos, suelta su característica sonrisa.

―¿Qué? ―susurra Lily en los brazos de Juvia.

―Así es ―Levy esboza una sonrisa y asiente con los párpados caídos―, mirad, acerquémonos a la mesa.

El pequeño cúmulo de gente se acerca hasta una de las mesas más cercanas a la puerta y, uniéndose al ruido característico de la hermandad, cada uno se coloca en un extremo de la mesa, creando una círculo alrededor de la madera. Con sumo cuidado, y recordando todo lo leído horas atrás, Levy tantea los diferentes libros que ha traído prestados de la biblioteca del gremio. Los delgados y blanquecinos dedos de Levy frenan hasta dar con el necesario: un libro muy viejo, pequeño y con muchas páginas. Después de separarlo de los demás y colocándolo en el centro de la mesa, pasa la yema de su dedo índice por encima de su lengua y hojea las hojas por encima, intentando encontrar la página correcta.

La palma de su mano cae encima del libro al encontrarlas y, con total alegría, sus ojos se iluminan satisfecha de su descubrimiento y les señala a sus hermanos el párrafo específico al que más atención deben prestar, pero sin quitarle importancia a los demás. Ellos la observan sin entender qué quiere decirles.

―Según éste libro ―empieza a hablar la menuda chica captando la atención de los magos que componen el círculo―, uno de los más antiguos de la biblioteca ―especifica con un brillo especial en los ojos―, los dragones pueden compartir sus poderes en vida o entregarlos a dos personas desconocidas antes de morir para no dejar morir su poder ―explica mirando a Gajeel, el único Dragon Slayer del grupo―. Lo más probable es que, la supuesta estrella fugaz que Natsu vio, no era una estrella ―los espectadores tragan duro y esperan conocer la invención de Levy. Una invención que, a primera vista, todos parecen creer conocer sin ser grandes expertos en el tema―, si no un dragón muriendo en Earthland.

―Entonces, si son dos personas... ¿por qué el enemigo quiere acabar con Lucy si ambas pueden compartir el mismo poder?

Con una mano en el pecho, y tras sufrir un ataque cardíaco, los magos más famosos de Fairy Tail apuntan a Lisanna con su dedo índice y le exigen no volver a asustarles de tal manera. Juvia suspira aliviada y Gray vuelve a retomar su respiración normal, Levy se coloca las gafas correctamente encima del puente de su nariz y Gajeel se ríe de Lily y su mueca de sorpresa, Erza mira seriamente a Lisanna y ésta se disculpa entre carcajadas suaves y muy dulces. Muy típicas de ella. Levy vuelve a abrir el libro por la página correspondiente y sigue con su aclaración como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

―No es así, Lisanna ―niega atando su cabello en una coleta alta―. Es verdad que el dragón da su poder a dos personas, pero ambas no pueden quedarse con el poder ―detalla apuntando la oración explicativa en el texto para que sus amigos puedan verificarlo por ellos mismos―. Los dos desconocidos deben batallar entre ellos y el ganador será galardonado con la obtención del poder que el dragón le ha proporcionado.

La gruesa voz de Erza toma fuerza, de nuevo:

―Pero... ¿por qué Lucy?

Levy cierra los ojos y se encoge de hombros desconociendo el motivo.

―No he podido descubrirlo ―señala los libros con las palmas de sus manos abiertas―. Todo ésto es lo único que sé hasta el momento y...

Levy decide callar cuando el maestro se acerca hasta ellos en compañía de la hermana mayor de Lisanna. Gray, quien se percata del cambio en la conversación, empieza a hablar sobre lo preocupado que se encuentra por Lucy y las consecuencias que tendrá Natsu si no la protege como es debido. Juvia, a su lado, acota que Natsu la protegerá con su vida ya que, según le ha explicado Gajeel, los dragones pertenecen a sus parejas hasta su último latido. Juvia se sonroja al recordar las palabras de su mejor amigo y suspira.

Con sus azulados ojos cerrados, la maga elemental aprieta a Lily contra su pecho llevándose una mirada confusa de su parte. Sonríe débilmente al imaginarse que, por fin, Gray corresponde y acepta sus sentimientos. Que, por fin, Gray llega a amarla tal y como un dragón lo hace. Tal y como Gajeel y Natsu aman a Levy y Lucy respectivamente. Una aura oscura la rodea y, deprimida, baja la cabeza con un puchero dibujado en sus labios.

Por su lado, y después de animar a sus hijos con un enérgico saludo matutino, Makarov sube a la mesa de un salto y decide no prestar atención a los títulos que reposan sobre ella. Cosas de Levy, piensa observando a cada uno de ellos con la misma intensidad y atención. Mirajane, quien iba detrás de él, abraza a su hermana y saluda a todos los recién llegados. Acompañado por su bastón, el maestro carraspea ligeramente su garganta llevándose la mano cerrada en un puño hasta sus labios. Sus alumnos, muy atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos, entrecierran los ojos esperando sus explicaciones, peticiones u órdenes. Como los demás integrantes de la hermandad, el grupo quiere partir en busca de Natsu y Lucy, acabar con el enemigo y proclamarse vencedor de la batalla. Los menudos ojos del maestro se clavan en los de sus hijos, uno por uno, sin contemplación.

―Hijos míos ―habla sentándose en el centro de la madera y provocando una ola de seriedad y tranquilidad entre ellos―, vosotros seréis el grupo número tres ―ante sus palabras, los jóvenes magos asienten sin quejas de por medio―. Erza ―llama a la muchacha de clase S. Ésta, al escuchar su nombre, se coloca delante de él―, tú serás quién lidere el grupo. Aquí tienen todo lo necesario: una lácrima de visión, una de contacto y la copia del cartel de la misión junto con la información necesaria y un mapa del lugar donde mis hijos se encuentran ―el mapa, las lácrimas y el cartel quedan encima de la mesa, justamente delante de la líder del grupo―. Partiremos dentro de una hora, así que, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Lisanna y Lily, preparen todo lo que necesiten rápidamente.

―¡Yo también quiero ir con ellos, maestro!

Un gato azulado aparece en acción sobrevolando la mesa y dando vueltas encima de las cabezas de los protagonistas. Al verle, todos los componentes del grupo miran al maestro quien, al notar la insistencia en su voz, decide acceder a que el grupo se expanda. Junto a Happy, Wendy y Charle se unen a ellos.

―¡Vamos, chicos! ―grita Erza cogiendo el material dado por Makarov―. ¡Encontraremos a Lucy y Natsu cueste lo que cueste!

―¡Aye!

Mucho más alejados de Magnolia, tanto Lucy como yo nos encontramos sorprendidos por lo está ocurriendo. La mujer aún sigue tendida en el suelo algo dolorida por el puñetazo contra su mejilla, la mano de Lucy vuelve a ser la misma y yo sigo sin creer lo que está pasando. ¿Cómo rayos Lucy ha sabido hacerlo sin haber entrenado o practicado antes? No dejo de mirarla en ningún momento, preocupado por su estado físico y el daño que los ataques pueden provocar en su cuerpo.

―¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Me levanto del suelo y me acerco lentamente a ella mientras el fuego alrededor de su puño desaparece y esboza una sonrisa en sus labios, iluminando su rostro de alegría y excitación al descubrir qué puede hacer por ella misma. Me llevo una mano al pecho y suspiro aliviado al ver que no se encuentra más herida de lo que ya estaba anteriormente. Sus ojos se dirigen hasta mi y, con total tranquilidad, se encoge de hombros y me hace saber que, a pesar de haberme protegido, no sabe cómo lo ha hecho ni por qué. Sus labios se separan durante unos minutos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sin pronunciar sonido alguno, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Pasa su lengua entre ellos y se acerca a mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para, según ella, contestarme, por lo menos, que ha sentido y cuál ha sido la razón de su fortuito ataque contra la pelirroja.

―No lo sé ―vuelve a encogerse de hombros y dibuja un puchero en su boca. Se ve, sinceramente, muy graciosa en ésa posición y con ésa mueca en su rostro―, sentí una enorme furia al ver que podría atacarte y me encendí ―admite tímidamente sonrojada y agacha la mirada sin querer mirarme a los ojos fijamente.

Quedo anonadado ante sus palabras y me sonrojo olvidando a nuestro contrincante por unos minutos. Cierro los ojos y me llevo una mano a la cabeza. Dios mío, pienso, ésto de encontrar pareja me va a traer mucho quebraderos de cabeza sin quererlos. Un olor recientemente familiar llega hasta mi nariz y, también, a la de Lucy. La observo de reojo y ella mueve su nariz queriendo olfatear el hedor que desprende algo a nuestro alrededor. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento alza nuestros cabellos y, también, remueve la vegetación a nuestro alrededor. Observo mi alrededor y verifico que no hay ningún gran cambio en él. No obstante, y algo tarde, me percato de que, el cuerpo de la mujer, no está en el lugar donde debería estar. Allí sólo quedan los restos quemados de algunos hierbajos y el calor que ha desprendido su cuerpo tendido sobre el suelo. Una estruendosa risa resuena por el lugar y ambos tensamos nuestros cuerpos preparados para atacar: Lucy por la derecha, yo por la izquierda. Pero, antes de poder encender los puños y hacer que la mujer salga de su escondite, Lucy es mandada muy lejos de su posición inicial gracias a una patada contra su estómago. Su cuerpo sobrevuela el claro y cae contra unos arbustos cercanos. Tras sentir que mi estómago da un fuerte vuelco al verla sobrevolar por encima de mí y con un fuerte dolor en su estómago, intento saltar hacia ella y cogerla entre mis brazos para, después, contraatacar a la pelirroja quien, al percatarse de mis intenciones, me aleja de mi compañera y, además, ataca por segunda vez contra ella, rodeándola con su fuego al usar un Rugido del Dragón. Lucy, aún en el aire, grita de dolor.

―¡Argh!

Su cuerpo, aún envuelto en llamas, cae como una muñeca de trapo y se retuerce abrazándose a sí misma por la cintura con sus dos brazos. Sus ojos están apretados fuertemente, al igual que sus dientes. El fuego sigue ardiendo a su alrededor, dañando su cuerpo, pero ella decide hacer caso omiso a éste aunque le duela. Primero debe recuperarse del golpe, después del fuego que la rodea y, por último, de apartar a la mujer de mí.

―¡Lucy!

Angustiado por su estado, grito su nombre y ella intenta sonreírme o, por lo menos, hacerme ver que está bien dentro de lo que cabe. Una carcajada muy parecida a las de Minerva revolotea hasta llegar a mis oídos. Frunzo el ceño y mis ojos se dilatan por la furia que recorre el interior de mi cuerpo. Formo dos puños con mis manos y la mujer ríe más fuerte, provocándome y queriendo batallar conmigo lo más pronto posible. Retira su cabello naranja hacia atrás y me contempla con aires de superioridad. Una sonrisa burlona surca sus labios y suelta un molesto 'tsk' que me saca de mis casillas lentamente.

―Vamos, Salamander ―me tienta sin medir las consecuencias que puede acarrearle en un futuro próximo: en la batalla que ambos vamos a tener―, enséñame qué sabes hacer ―pide encendiendo sus puños y, además, dejándose envolver por su propio fuego.

Corro hacia ella sin contestar a su petición y, con rapidez, dejo caer mi puño contra su mejilla. Sorprendida retrocede unos metros y pasa el dorso de su mano por encima de sus labios, limpiándose los pequeños restos de sangre que mi puño parece haberle creado. La observo serio, seguro y con un aire sombrío. Ha herido a Lucy, a mi nakama y a mi compañera. Algo imperdonable para un dragón.

―Voy a convertirte en carbón ―amenaza corriendo hacia mí.

―Éso ya lo veremos ―respondo yo corriendo hacia ella―. ¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego!

Una potente llamarada sale de mi boca directamente hacia ella. La mujer la esquiva con algo de dificultad y avanza hacia mi por la derecha. Me muevo sin dejar de finalizar mi ataque hasta tocarla y apartarla de mí. La pelirroja, muy enfadada, da un golpe contra el suelo y, de repente, una alargada llamarada se aproxima a mi posición. ¡Ha prendido el suelo a su gusto personal! Me sorprendo ante su ataque y la esquivo sin poder evitar llevarme un recuerdo de ella. La llama acaricia mi tobillo y hace que sangre ante el contacto. Gruño por lo bajo y ella sonríe. Suspendido en el aire e intentando no caer contra el fuego de la enemiga, ella se prepara en el suelo y vuelve a coger aire queriendo formar un nuevo Rugido que vendrá, sin obstáculos de por medio, directamente hacia mí. Sin embargo, y antes de poder ser víctima absolutamente de nada, el grito de Lucy me despierta y su mano, cogiendo de la parte trasera de mi pantalón, me hace estrellarme contra el suelo:

―¡Natsu, abajo!

Y, sin inmutarme, un rugido similar al mío, pero más débil que éste, impacta desde su boca hasta la posición femenina.


	5. Capítulo V

Quinto capítulo de ésta historia. Muchísimas gracias a todos los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores.

Respondiendo algunas cuestiones que han salido, el porqué de las heridas de Natsu saldrá más adelante. Espero que, en éste capítulo, el suspense se haga más grande y tengáis más ganas de saber qué ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo. Además, cabe añadir, que hoy responderé vía PM a todos los comentarios. Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Fairy Tail no es mío.

* * *

―¡Luce, has hecho un rugido!

Me llevo las manos a la cabeza y sonrío al encontrarla igual de sorprendida que yo. Ella me mira con una ancha sonrisa y un brillo especial adornando toda su figura. Me vuelvo a incorporar y coloco mi cuerpo delante del suyo lleno de avaricia por protegerla de todo peligro que pueda hacerle daño. La miro de reojo por última vez y busco a nuestra contrincante entre el grisáceo humo que el femenino rugido ha provocado. El cuerpo femenino de la pelirroja se dibuja en la distancia, se mueve con dificultad y nos muestra que, al menos, ha salido algo aturdida después de recibir tal ataque por parte de mi rubia compañera. Me separo del cuerpo de Lucy y me preparo para atacar o recibir un ataque de su parte.

Después de soltar algunas sonoras carcajadas, la mujer se lanza contra mí con el puño encendido y una sonrisa burlona e insuficiente en sus labios. Coloco mi brazo delante de mi rostro y salto hacia ella intentando llegar a golpearla con mi puño, también, encendido. Ambos puños impactan el uno contra el otro convirtiéndome yo en el vencedor del primer asalto. La desconocida suelta un gemido de dolor y se impulsa hacia atrás, evitando ser tocada por mi caliente fuego. Aún suspendidos en el aire, cojo su brazo derecho y nos empujo contra el suelo. Su cuerpo impacta contra la húmeda tierra y sus ojos se cierran doloridos mientras suelta un nuevo gruñido y se retuerce bajo mis manos. Cuando mis pies tocan el suelo, mi mano libre vuelve a elevarse y encenderse de nuevo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Preocupada y borrando la burla de su rostro, la mujer aspira gran cantidad de aire sin dejar de mirarme fijamente a los ojos. Al reconocer su próximo ataque, decido retroceder unos metros con precaución y, antes de poder entender el extraño brillo en su mirada, el rugido va dirigido hacia Lucy.

Angustiado por el daño que puede acarrearle, grito su nombre y corro hacia ella. La rubia, al ver el ataque acercarse peligrosamente hacia ella, murmura algunas oraciones incontenibles y, antes de ser víctima de un rugido enemigo, Lucy es elevada por encima del ataque entre los brazos de su más fiel espíritu estelar: Loke, el león. Freno mi carrera y me llevo una mano al pecho. Ella está a salvo, puedo confiar en él. Lucy se aferra al cuello del pelinaranja y, sin dejar de contemplar a la mujer, se deja proteger por el rey del zodiaco. Reincorporada dentro del campo de batalla, la novata Dragon Slayer aprieta los dientes y observa a la maga celestial sin poder contener su malestar al verla totalmente sana y salva en manos de un nuevo contrincante. Sus manos se aprietan en dos puños y su cuerpo es envuelto por sus propias azuladas llamas.

―Maldita perra ―ruge incontrolada y enfurecida. Las llamas a su alrededor se hacen más fuertes e intensas, empezando a molestar a los ojos de todos los presentes―, ¡alguien tan débil como tú no tiene derecho a tener éstos poderes! ―acusa apuntándola con su dedo índice.

Sus palabras nos enfurecen a todos por diferentes motivos. A Lucy por escuchar la palabra débil relacionada con ella, por la burla que la mujer le demuestra minuto a minuto y, también, por la represión que ésta le muestra.

Loke, por su parte, enseña sus blanquecinos dientes a la mujer en el mismo instante en que sus pies rozan el suelo. La maga se ha atrevido a descalificar a su ama y, para un fiel espíritu como él, tales irrespetuosas palabras le molestan sin poder ni querer ocultarlo. La mujer ha atacado a su ama y ha intentado acabar con su preciada vida por ello, desde el instante en que ha salido de su propia llave, Loke ha proclamado a la mujer como una contrincante a vencer sin descansar en ningún momento.

Yo, a su lado, enseño mi dentadura junto a mi ceño fruncido y una gran cantidad de gruñidos saliendo de mi garganta sin ninguna intención de detenerse en ningún momento. Mis puños, igual que su cuerpo, son rodeados por mi propio fuego sin dejar de contemplarla de manera desafiante y obligándola a temer mi próxima acción contra ella y su integridad física. Porque, como amigo, no pienso dejar que nadie hiera a mi mejor amiga de ninguna manera posible, mucho menos que lleguen a tocarla con sus manos o algún ataque contra su vida. Piso con fuerza la hierba bajo mi zapato y ésta se quema en el mismo instante.

La mujer, sin moverse de su posición ni cambiar nada en ella, me mira de reojo. Con una curva llena de satisfacción, la pelirroja espera un largo discurso por mi parte, un ataque o un insulto. Sin embargo, y dándole tal satisfacción, doy un paso hacia adelante y abro los labios para dejarle en claro quién es la débil y quién debe quedarse con los poderes sin entender a qué se refiere.

Lucy, a mi espalda, sonríe al verme defender su posición con tanto furor. Por ello, y más segura de sí misma y el potencial que puede dar en la batalla, decide prescindir de Loke por unos instantes y hacerle volver al mundo espiritual. Loke, insatisfecho con el dictamen de su ama, resopla y vuelve su dimensión sin decir nada contra su orden. En silencio, y sin dejar de observar a ninguno de los dos, la blonda se acerca a mí y se coloca a mi lado. Ella, como yo, está preparada para luchar a mi lado y ganar la batalla. Porque nosotros somos dos magos muy fuertes, dos magos capaces de vencer cualquier adversidad juntos. Somos dos magos que pertenecen al gremio más fuerte de todos: Fairy Tail.

Cojo aire y, con el ceño aún más fruncido que antes, grito con toda la furia que mi voz me deja:

―¡Lucy merece éstos nuevos poderes más que tú, bruja!

La mujer, al escucharme, vuelve a reír con los ojos cerrados y, tras volver a lanzar bolas de fuego contra nosotros, se eleva en el aire hasta quedar en la cima de uno de los árboles más altos del claro donde nos encontramos. Cojo a Lucy por la cintura y salto por encima del trío de bolas que nos ataca. Ella coge tres de sus llaves entre sus dedos y se prepara para hacerlos salir de su dimensión y luchar a su lado. Con su otra mano libre, la maga estelar agarra su látigo rosado y su calor corporal sube como la espuma. El fuego dentro de ella anuncia su furia contra la mujer que pretende arrebatar sus nuevos poderes. La observo algo sorprendido por su cambio de actitud y, con una conciliadora sonrisa, Lucy me tranquiliza en pocos segundos. Asiento devolviéndole el gesto y vuelvo mi mirada hacia la mujer encima del árbol.

Mis pies tocan el suelo y, tras reincorporarme correctamente, dejo que Lucy baje de mis brazos y se coloque a mi lado, preparada para luchar por segunda vez. Su cuerpo, inconscientemente, empieza a temblar por una razón irreconocible para mí aunque, antes de poder preguntarle qué le ocurre, la pelirroja vuelve a llamar mi atención. Mis dientes se aprietan con desagrado y me muerdo la lengua para no escupir un rugido contra ella. La observo de reojo y la mujer me devuelve la mirada sin pensarlo demasiado.

Sus manos se colocan a ambos lados de sus mejillas e intenta sonreír de una manera linda y cálida. Sus cejas se fruncen y le dan un toque poco angelical. Lucy, detrás de mi espalda, suelta un gemido de terror al ver la mueca en su rostro mientras yo no hago ni digo algo al respecto. Con total tranquilidad, la mujer se sienta encima de la rama más ancha y grande del viejo árbol frente a nosotros sin dejar de reír.

―Oh ―gime intentando parecer una niña pequeña, intentando transmitir una dulzura inexistente en ella. Sus manos se aprietan un poco más contra sus blanquecinas mejillas y su cabeza acaba ladeándose hacia el lado derecho―, defendiendo a tu compañera ―apunta, ahora, con las manos unidas y colocándolas delante de sus ojos. Éstos últimos brillantes como una farola―, ¡qué conciliador! ―chilla llena de burla.

Bufo con descaro y destenso mi cuerpo por unos minutos. Me acerco a Lucy y ella me mira con cierta curiosidad, casi descubriendo lo que tengo planeado para hacer próximamente: un plan que no puede fallar contra una enemiga como ella. Entrelazo mi mano con la suya y ella me sonríe totalmente tranquila, segura y preparada para escuchar mis palabras. Cojo aire y me acerco a su oreja, susurrando lentamente todo lo que quiero hacer y lo que ambos debemos de hacer si queremos que todo salga a la perfección.

―Luce, intentemos algo: vamos a unir nuestros fuegos.

Lucy abre los ojos sorprendida y, cuando acabo mi explicación, me mira expectante. La inseguridad ha empezado a apoderarse de ella. Aprieto mi mano contra la suya y la miro con seriedad, dándole a entender que confío en ella y en sus diferentes poderes. Parpadea varias veces seguidas y asiente sin borrar su mueca sorprendida.

―¿Estás seguro?

―Aye.

Damos un paso hacia delante y enfrentamos a la mujer que nos observa desde las alturas. A mi lado, la blonda maga se lleva una mano a la cabeza y cierra los ojos con dolor. Pero, antes de que pueda preocuparme por su estado de salud, Lucy me observa preparada para hacer nuestro próximo y último ataque.

La mujer, algo confundida, se levanta de la rama y nos contempla con el ceño fruncido, esperando saber qué queremos y vamos a hacer. Sus ojos se entrecierran y cruza sus brazos por debajo de su pecho. Su mirada altiva y su sonrisa burlona nos dan más fuerza para conseguir un ataque perfecto y potente. Uno que la deje herida y nos permita dejarla fuera de combate y ganar la batalla.

Nuestros pies se pegan contra el suelo y, sin soltarnos las manos, preparamos nuestras figuras para atacar. Lentamente, y a la vez, ambos abrimos los labios, aspiramos el aire necesario y rugimos el nombre del ataque al unísono:

―¡Unison Raid!

Dos potentes ráfagas de fuego salen de entre nuestros labios dirigidas hacia quien reposa encima de una de las ramas del árbol más alto del campo de batalla. La mujer, desde las alturas, las observa con los ojos bien abiertos. Sus rosados y gruesos labios se aprietan asustados y sus brazos se descruzan cayendo a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Asustada, la joven da dos pasos hacia atrás y suelta un gemido lleno de terror ante el ataque que avanza hacia ella.

Después de escuchar un último grito por su parte, el árbol se convierte en una potente columna de fuego creada gracias a nuestro conjunto ataque. Sin soltarnos las manos, miro con orgullo el árbol delante de mis ojos sin poder distinguir la figura femenina detrás de la capa de fuego rojizo.

A mi lado, Lucy se lleva una mano al rostro y su cuerpo empieza a temblar como una hoja de papel. Su mano se aprieta débilmente contra la mía y un dulce gemido sale desde su garganta. Sus ojos se cierran con lentitud y su cabello cae hacia delante, formando una cortina que me impide ver su mueca de dolor en su rostro. Preocupado y con ganas de saber qué le ocurre, me acerco hasta ella e intento pronunciar su nombre con dulzura. No obstante, y por su causa, Lucy levanta la cabeza y me observa cara a cara, fijamente. Sus labios forman una temblorosa sonrisa y su cuerpo no deja de temblar en ningún momento. Los ojos color chocolate se elevan en el aire y contemplan el carbonizado árbol ante nosotros. El fuego en él ha menguado y, encima de tal rama, no descansa ningún cuerpo herido o carbonizado.

Tras dar dos pasos hacia éste, Lucy acaba con el silencio que hay entre nosotros:

―Ha huido ―murmura entre dientes al verificar que el enemigo no se encuentra ni encima de la rama ni en los alrededores. Su cuerpo vuelve a temblar de manera bruta y su libre mano izquierda divaga hasta llegar, por segunda vez, encima de su frente―. ¡Ugh! ―gime llevándose las dos manos a la cabeza y arrodillándose a mi lado totalmente dolorida.

Durante unos segundos, el cuerpo de Lucy permanece arrodillado a la altura de mi cintura con sus dos manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Llena de dolor, Lucy aprieta los dientes y gime seguidamente hasta caer contra el húmedo pasto y retorcerse en él. Ahora, y sin cambiar las diferentes muecas en su rostro, sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de su cintura y su cuerpo se encoge convirtiéndose en una bola.

Preocupado, me agacho y toco su cuerpo con suavidad, miedoso de dañarla más de lo que está. Después de tragar duro y revolver mis cabellos con frustración, coloco una mano contra su nuca y otra debajo de sus rodillas para apretarla contra mi cálido pecho y transmitirle el calor que su cuerpo necesita ya que, repentinamente, su calor corporal ha bajado de manera brutal.

Entre mis brazos, Lucy vuelve a gemir y revolverse incomoda. Miro a mi alrededor, buscando un lugar cubierto donde poder descansar durante unas horas y poder ayudarla a mejorarse. Gruño por lo bajo y maldigo a la pelirroja bruja por haber atacado a Lucy y haberla dejado en éste estado actual. Con lentitud, mis ojos vuelven a examinarla detalle a detalle: su cuerpo sigue temblando, sus ojos siguen cerrados, sus labios empiezan a perder color junto a su piel y, además, su cuerpo empieza a expulsar un sudo frío preocupante.

Pienso en qué puede haber ocurrido e intento tranquilizarme para hacerlo. Su actitud, su cambio repentino me parece tan familiar que no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué. Cierro los ojos y dejo que mi cabeza caiga hacia atrás, tratando recordar en qué momento yo he experimentado su situación. Durante menos de cinco minutos, permanezco en silencio, apretando a Lucy contra mi pecho y divagando en mis recuerdos posteriores hasta que, como un rayo de luz, mi vivencia dentro de la Torre del Cielo golpea mi cabeza con fuerza. Miro a Lucy una vez más y me familiarizo otra vez con ella.

Con el ceño fruncido y preocupado por conocer la respuesta, abro los labios y cuestiono a Lucy todo lo que debo de saber para actuar correctamente y saber cómo atacar el problema dentro de su cuerpo.

―¡Luce! ―La aludida abre los ojos con dificultad, con una sonrisa débil en sus finos rosados labios y sin dejar que los temblores sacudan su cuerpo. Me mira fijamente con sus grandes ojos chocolate y espera impaciente mi pregunta, mi orden o mi petición. Sus párpados tiemblan frenéticamente, con ganas de caer y poder dejar su cuerpo reposar en silencio―. ¿Cómo has esquivado las llamas de la bruja? ―cuestiono entre dientes, a voz baja.

Lucy cierra los ojos y borra la sonrisa de sus labios. En silencio, e intentan recordar cada detalle de lo sucedido, rememora su vivencia minutos atrás. Recuerda ser envuelta en las llamas de la mujer y haber salido de ellas para ayudarme. Tras menos de tres minutos en silencio, Lucy se remueve en mis brazos y contesta sin abrir los ojos. Se encuentra algo aterrada al no saber cómo reaccionaré ante su explicación y su testarudez. Sus labios, de manera pesada, se abren y su voz, de manera muy suave y casi inaudible, me explico lo ocurrido mientras yo batallaba con la bruja pelirroja.

―No las he esquivado ―responde con seguridad, con miedo y con su cuerpo pegado al mío―, me las he comido ―asegura esperando, en silencio, mi reacción.

Mis ojos se abren sorprendidos al escucharla. Mis labios forman un perfecto circulo y mi cuerpo empieza a subir de temperatura a causa de mi repentina furia. Mis dientes acaban apretándose con fuerza y mis manos aferrándose a las zonas del cuerpo femenino que se encuentran sujetando. Aterrada por mis palabras, Lucy se aferra más a mí, buscando un calor y una tranquilidad que cree no encontrar en un momento como éste. Sin embargo, y al encontrarse tan sumamente frágil, decido respirar y no actuar como lo haría normalmente. Cojo aire y, con los ojos cerrados, decido hablar con suavidad, con algo de dulzura y poca rudeza. Asiento varias veces seguidas, dándome ánimos a mí mismo y, al abrir los ojos, me encuentro con el pálido rostro de mi compañera de equipo.

―Luce, maldita sea ―suspiro con pesadez―, ¡no puedes comer llamas que no sean las tuyas propias o las mías! ―recuerdo con los dientes apretados y provocando un fuerte temblor de su parte.

Entre mis extremidades, una delicada Lucy asiente e intenta sonreír.

―Lo siento, Natsu ―confiesa―. Dios mío ―añade llevándose una mano a la cabeza y ladeándola hacia ambos lados―, todo da vueltas ―gimotea como una niña pequeña.

Levanto la vista y encuentro un escondido camino delante de nosotros. Lentamente, y sin querer hacer daño a la mujer entre mis brazos, me levanto del suelo quedando de pie y la miro fijamente. Ella, al notar el cambio en ambas posiciones, decide abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor sin marearse otra vez. Con una mano en la frente y otra encima del estómago, Lucy me mira y trata de descifrar mi siguiente movimiento. Gira su rostro hacia la misma dirección que yo y, como yo lo he hecho anteriormente, encuentra el mismo camino. Vuelve a mirarme, ésta vez, con una sonrisa mucho más ancha que las anteriores en sus labios y asiente dándome su beneplácito.

Bajo mis ojos hasta ella y le devuelvo la sonrisa. Ella, un poco sonrojada, cierra los ojos y suspira con total comodidad. Traga una última vez antes de juntar su mejilla izquierda con mi pecho y colocar la mano encima de su estómago, ahora, contra mi tórax.

Avergonzado y sonrojado por la situación, parpadeo varias veces y miro hacia otro lado. ¿Por qué el repentino cambio en mi interior? ¿Por qué siento que mis piernas van a dejar de funcionar y ambos caeremos al suelo? ¿Por qué mi corazón no deja de latir de ésta manera? ¿Por qué no quiero que éste momento acabe nunca?

Sin dejar de sonrojarme durante cada segundo que transcurre, carraspeo mi garganta y obtengo la atención de Lucy quien, al sentir mi aliento cerca de su oído, se estremece entre mis brazos junto a una sonrisa nerviosa. No obstante, y ganándose un suspiro de alivio por mi parte, el sudor frío parece haber menguado hace unos minutos.

―Agárrate a mi cuello y no te sueltes ―le pido muy cerca de su oído, pudiendo transmitirle el calor de mi voz―. Buscaré una cueva para pasar la noche hasta que nos encuentre ―le explico con seguridad. Diciéndole, sin decírselo, que yo la protegeré cuando éso sucedo.

Mientras tanto, y mucho más cerca de lo esperado, el equipo liderado por Erza Scarlet llega hasta la estación. El grupo aún puede ver los desperfectos causados por el fortuito ataque sufrido por culpa del enemigo que aún no conocen ni han podido ver. Dos vagones del caballo de hierro se encuentran, literalmente, calcinados y destruidos. Los asientos son irreconocibles y varias piezas de hierro y metal en su interior se encuentran fundidas y pegadas en el suelo o en alguna de las paredes en su interior. Sorprendidos por la transformación del transporte, los magos de Fairy Tail rezan, internamente, por sus dos amigos y su bienestar.

Más atrás que los demás, Levy McGarden mira el paisaje con sumo horror en su rostro. No hay rastro de su amiga, tampoco de su compañero. Ése pequeño detalle, en menos de un parpadeo, sume a Levy en una total y agonizante desesperación por la falta de información que tiene sobre el paradero de su rubia hermana. Disgustada por ello, Levy se acerca hasta sus compañeros hasta que, cierto pelinegro dragón, decide apartarla del grupo y captar su atención.

La mano de Gajeel Redfox rodea el delgado brazo blanquecino de Levy mientras suelta un adorable grito de terror al verse arrastrada de un momento a otro. Gajeel, al escucharla, cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza siendo observado por una molesta Levy que infla sus mejillas enfurecida. Sin poder contenerse, el pelinegro suelta con delicadeza su brazo, la señala con su dedo índice y murmura su apodo favorito ganándose un golpe de su parte. Levy se lleva las manos a la cintura y aparta la mirada de su compañero de equipo eventual.

Sus compañeros, más avanzados que ellos, parecen no haberse percatado de la distancia que les separa ni de la intimidad que, de manera repentina, la pareja ha adoptado. Levy, un poco incomoda, parpadea varias veces y agacha la mirada con cierta vergüenza. ¿Qué quiere Gajeel de ella en éstos momentos? Y, lo más importante, ¿por qué no se encuentran tan o más preocupado que ellos en la situación en la que se encuentran?

―Eh, enana ―La cruda voz de Gajeel suena demandante, queriendo obtener, desde el primer instante, la atención de Levy. La aludida, impresionada por la dureza en su voz, alza la mirada y le observa intrigada―, ¿qué más sabes sobre la transformación de la Coneja? ―pregunta acercándose a ella y colocando una mano delante de sus labios.

McGarden, al escucharle, asiente con los labios entreabiertos y cruza sus brazos por debajo de sus pequeños pechos. Tras dar una última mirada a sus demás compañeros, Levy procede a explicarle todo lo que ha descubierto en su trayecto en tren.

―Sé porqué es Lucy y no otra persona la que ha obtenido ésos poderes ―Los rojizos ojos de Gajeel caen contra la pequeña figura de la maga y esperan, con curiosidad, más información. Levy, al ver la mueca de Gajeel, se lleva una mano a los labios y ríe divertida―. El rey dragón es quien decide a qué humanos se deben transmitir los poderes del dragón que decide morir en Earthland.

Ante tal respuesta, Gajeel no puede evitar dar un paso hacia atrás y sorprenderse. Sus ojos se abren de par en par y miran a Levy esperando no ser víctima de una broma de mal gusto. Ésta, con total seriedad, asiente con los ojos cerrados y mira a sus amigos por el rabillo del ojo. Gajeel, por su parte, se cruza de brazos y respira algo agitado tras conocer quién ha sido el idealizador de la transformación de su blonda amiga. Traga duro y, después de unos instantes de incertidumbre por su parte, el dragón de hierro vuelve a mirar a su compañera fijamente a los ojos.

―Entonces ―susurra Gajeel sin dejar la sorpresa a un lado―, el que ha decidido darle ésos poderes a la Coneja ha sido el rey de los dragones.

Levy, delante de él, asiente con seguridad.

―Ha sido Igneel, el padre de Natsu.

―Pero, sigo sin entenderlo, ¿porqué Lucy y no otra persona?

Ante él, Levy vuelve a sonreír divertida. Pocas veces son las que puedes encontrar a un Gajeel tan desconcertado y anonadado. Tener el control de la situación, en éstos momentos, empieza a convertirse en una pequeña droga para la más menuda.

―Según la explicación en el libro ―vuelve a hablar Levy con la intención de borrar todas las dudas en la mente del hijo de Metalicana. Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, McGarden se acerca un poco más al muchacho y vuelve a tomar un aire serio―, hay cuatro razones fundamentales para conseguir poderes de dragón gracias a la decisión de Igneel.

»Ser mago y conocer el poder que se le ha sido otorgado. En éste caso, el fuego. Lu-chan conoce a la perfección el poder del fuego ya que, en el gremio, tanto Romeo como Natsu saben utilizarlo.

»Haber mantenido contacto con un dragón en el pasado sin haber podido obtener sus poderes. Es decir, no ser un Dragon Slayer, pero haber conocido a un dragón ―Levy se lleva su dedo índice hasta su barbilla y eleva la cabeza, rememorando algo indescifrable para el pelinegro―. Lu-chan ha mantenido contacto con varios dragones: Acnologia y los dragones que fueron convocados gracias al Proyecto Eclipse.

»Creer en los dragones y en su vuelta a Earthland en un futuro. Según el libro, donde se encuentra muy bien argumentado, para los dragones es muy importante que, el receptor, crea en los dragones y en su vuelta. Si el receptor no cree en que aún siguen con vida y esperando para poder volver y jugar su papel en Earthland, los poderes son imposibles de ser transferidos por más que el rey de los dragones lo ordene o el dragón agónico lo intente.

»La última, y la más importante, es la siguiente: ser pareja de un Dragon Slayer.

―Quieres decir que... ―vacila Gajeel sin atreverse a mencionarlo.

Levy, con una adorable sonrisa, asiente y pica de manos con suma alegría al verificar lo ya más que cierto.

―Lucy es la compañera de vida de Natsu. Por eso, seguramente, Igneel puso tanto empeño en que Lucy tuviera los mismos poderes que su hijo ―dice antes de encogerse de hombros y mirar a sus compañeros quienes, desde la lejanía, les piden que se acerquen y observen algo que les ha llamado la atención.

A regañadientes, y queriendo saber más, Gajeel estira a Levy de la mano y ambos se acercan hasta el grupo. Erza, quien lo encabeza, los nombra uno por uno y les señala un pequeño detalle que, a primera vista, parece insignificante pero que, para un dragón como Gajeel, puede ser de importante utilidad.

El mechón de cabello pelirrojo, que reposa encima de uno de los destrozados asientos del vagón, llega hasta las manos del aludido. Con cierta delicadeza, Redfox lleva los cabellos hasta su nariz y los olfatea con suma tranquilidad, archivando el olor en su cabeza e intentando determinar cuál es la esencia de la mujer a la que deben buscar y derrotar.

El mechón de cabello pelirrojo, que reposa encima de uno de los destrozados asientos del vagón, llega hasta las manos del aludido. Con cierta delicadeza, Redfox lleva los cabellos hasta su nariz y los olfatea con suma tranquilidad, archivando el olor en su cabeza e intentando determinar cuál es la esencia de la mujer a la que deben buscar y derrotar.

Todos los demás magos de Fairy Tail rodean al dragón. Gray al lado de Erza, la Titania al lado de Lisanna ―quien tiene a Happy entre sus brazos―, la menor de los Strauss al lado de Levy ―quien tiene a Lily sentado encima de su cabeza―, y Juvia al lado de un silencioso Gray.

Ésta última, algo desanimada, se abraza a sí misma y suspira con los ojos cerrados. ¿Dónde se encuentra su querida amiga Lucy-chan? Un nudo se forma en su garganta y unas inmensas ganas de llorar invaden el pecho femenino de la maga de agua. Sus brazos caen a ambos costados de su cuerpo y sus manos se cierran en dos puños. Ella no lo permitirá, se promete a sí misma, ella no permitirá que Lucy obtenga el mismo lugar que obtuvo Gray durante la batalla del Proyecto Eclipse. Juvia no dejará que Lucy muera delante de sus ojos o sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

La fría mano de Gray envuelve uno de los puños de la maga de agua. Los ojos de Juvia se abren al notar el tímido tacto que ambas manos mantienen y, con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, Juvia observa a Gray sin poder detener el especial brillo en sus grandes azulados ojos. Gray, a su lado, la contempla por el rabillo del ojo y no puede evitar sonrojarse tímidamente al ser obsequiado por una hermosa sonrisa por parte de la maga elemental. Lentamente, y sin que ninguno de sus amigos se percate de ello, Gray acerca a Juvia hacia él y deshace el puño de Juvia para poder entrelazar su mano con la suya. Juvia, por última vez, mira ambas manos unidas y sonríe intentando no perder la conciencia.

―Estoy contigo ―susurra el alquimista de hielo en un bajo tono de voz que sólo ella es capaz de escuchar a la perfección―, no les va a pasar nada ni dejaré que te hagan daño, Juvia ―promete sin mirarla a los ojos, pero igual de nervioso que ella.

―Gray-sama... ―sonríe Juvia sin creerse la valentía de su amado.

Sin embargo, antes de poder añadir nada más, Erza da un paso hacia delante y pide información al pelinegro mago de hierro. Gajeel, al notar la cercanía ganada entre ambos, mira a Erza y le entrega el mechón de cabellos. La Titania mira al mago y éste, con descaro, chasquea la lengua ganándose una mirada de furia por parte de la escarlata. Cruza sus brazos por encima de su pecho y vuelve a mirar a la hada, ésta vez, fijamente.

Scarlet, con el mechón entre sus dedos, aguarda por una explicación o una ventaja que les pueda ayudar en la búsqueda. El chico, convirtiéndose en el centro de todas las miradas, suspira y da un paso hacia ellos para explicar qué ha podido distinguir después de oler los cabellos de la supuesta enemiga a la que deben enfrentar cuanto antes.

―Hay muchos olores mezclados en él ―advierte al público―, pero pueden distinguirse algunos en especial, algunos que se encuentran en abundancia ―explica mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros para acabar mirando el cabello entre los dedos de la mujer más fuerte del grupo―: el carbón, el humo y madera quemada es lo que más abunda de ella. Es una maga de fuego como Natsu y la Coneja ―asiente―, pero también novata como la Coneja.

―Bien, ya tenemos la información necesaria para derrotar a nuestro enemigo. No quiero bajas, no quiero heridos grave, sólo quiero precaución y trabajo en equipo, ¿entendido? ―finaliza Erza caminando hacia la salida del vagón. Detrás de ella, todos sus compañeros la observan esperando la siguiente orden por su parte. La maga, de espaldas a ellos, alza la voz y da la orden pertinente―: Busquemos a nuestros amigos y derrotemos al enemigo.

Pero, antes de poder moverse del lugar y adentrarse en el bosque que nacía ante ellos, una fortísima ráfaga de viento golpea a cada uno de los magos haciendo que, algunos, dejen escapar algún que otro grito de impresión. Gray abraza a Juvia y oculta su rostro contra su pecho, Lisanna oculta a Happy entre sus brazos y cierra los ojos con fuerza, Gajeel abraza a Levy con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto. Erza, por su parte, clava su espada contra el suelo evitando ser elevada por los aires y acabar con una herida en algún lugar de su cuerpo.

Durante más de tres minutos, el viento permanece en el lugar, obstaculizándoles llegar hasta sus amigos haciéndoles llegar a pensar que, el artífice de tal ventisca, es nada más ni nada menos que la enemiga a la que buscan. Sin tiempo a recuperarse, la ventisca desaparece y una gran sombra oscurece la deshabitada estación.

―Vosotros no tenéis nada que hacer aquí ―ruge con fuerza, creando una segunda ventisca gracias a la potencia de su voz―. Ésta no es vuestra guerra. ¡Ésta guerra pertenece a Lucy Heartfilia!

Una figura rojiza, de gran estatura y anchura se eleva en el cielo con una mirada furiosa y dispuesto a cumplir un objetivo que ninguno de ellos conoce. Con los ojos bien abiertos y dejando de respirar por la impresión, los compañeros de Natsu y Lucy observan sin palabras el ser que les observa desde las alturas de los cielos.

Igneel, el rey de las llamas, ha hecho acto de presencia.


	6. Capítulo VI

Lo sé, dije el viernes y no ha sido así. Me disculpo con todos los que leen ésta historia y han estado esperando impacientes una continuación. Tuve algunos inconvenientes y, finalmente, no pude publicar tal y como había prometido. Por ello, estoy dispuesta a darles una recompensa que, sin tapujos, pueden pedir vía comentario. Nada de cosas extrañas, por favor.

Volviendo a la historia, les agradezco los comentarios. Los he respondido un poco tarde, pero espero que les hayan llegado todas las respuestas. Pronto las dudas irán disipándose y con ellas más conflictos. Sólo quiero avisarles de que, próximamente, Lucy hará un cambio de ciento ochenta grados por culpa de algo o alguien. Por último, me queda decirles lo de siempre: disfruten de la lectura y comenten.

* * *

Fairy Tail no es mío.

* * *

—Igneel…

Gray observa la figura rojiza del padre de su mejor amigo impresionado y sin palabras junto a una escondida Juvia quien, entre sus brazos, deja escapar un gemido de sorpresa y abre los ojos de par en par.

Delante de ellos, el cabello rojizo de Scarlet cae por encima de sus hombros y su cuerpo se tensa al encontrarse con los poderosos ojos del dragón. Las pequeñas llamas que le rodean asustan a la maga, pero no la hacen retroceder en ningún momento. Lentamente, igual que su compañero Gajeel Redfox, Erza se levanta del suelo y sonríe amistosamente sin dejar de mirar al dragón.

Cinco pasos más atrás, Gajeel sonríe al encontrarse con, seguramente, uno de los compañeros de su padre y el dragón más importante de todos: el rey de los dragones. Suelta una de sus características carcajadas y se convierte en el centro de atención de Igneel. Levy, al presenciar tal escena, tiembla entre sus manos y siente que acabará desmayándose en cualquier momento. Las alas del dragón se mueven de nuevo, creando una suave ventisca que les despierta de su sorpresa.

Por su parte, y mucho más atrasados, Lisanna mantiene a Happy contra su pecho. Sus labios se han abierto en círculo y sus ojos siguen igual de abiertos que en un principio. Happy, por su parte, se mantiene como Lily y su amo. El gato sonríe y se siente inmensamente feliz. Por fin su mejor amigo podrá reencontrarse con Igneel, su padre.

—No puede ser —murmura Gray sin creerlo, levantándose del suelo y ayudando a Juvia a hacer lo mismo.

Ésta última, aún sin creerse nada de lo que está ocurriendo, se aferra a la mano masculina. Fullbuster, al notar el miedo en su compañera, sonríe y la atrae hacia él. Internamente, la maga elemental lo agradece sin querer exteriorizarlo. No es el momento ni tampoco el lugar.

Erza, ausente de todos sus amigos, aprieta su mano alrededor del mago de su espada y la blande contra el dragón de fuego. A una de las hadas más poderosas de Fairy Tail parece importarle poco quién es el dragón, también si es un duro contrincante. La escarlata sabe que él pude llevarles hasta donde se encuentran su hijo y, también, su próxima nuera. Natsu y Lucy para ella. Sus dientes se aprietan y sus labios se abren, mostrándole al dragón su furia y fuerza.

Happy deshace el abrazo que mantiene con la menor de los Strauss y se acerca hasta Lily quien, sonriente y excitado, abre sus alas y vuela hasta quedar cerca de su amo. Tras él, Happy le acompaña mientras llama a su primera madre y le pide que se una a ellos dos. Lisanna, aún absorta, asiente con la mirada agachada y corre hasta colocarse al lado de Juvia Loxar quien, al encontrarla sana y sin ninguna herida más que superficial, suspira aliviada y la abraza con dulzura. La albina, también tranquila por su bienestar, le devuelve el gesto y cuestiona a su amigo si, como ellas dos, se encuentra perfectamente. Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Gray asiente en silencio y vuelve su atención al invitado de honor.

Minutos después, Happy se sienta encima del hombro derecho de Levy y Lily hace lo mismo en el izquierdo. Ambos quieren presenciar a Igneel, ambos quieren poder ver cómo es un dragón y, de manera especial, Happy quiere saber cómo es su abuelo. Levy, a cargo de los dos gatos, tiembla impresionada a espaldas de Gajeel y Erza mientras un montón de cabezas acechan su mente. El porqué de la aparición de Igneel, el porqué de su poca importancia en el estado de su hijo y nuera, el porqué de todos los secretos que rodean los nuevos poderes de su mejor amiga. Demasiadas dudas para alguien tan joven e inexperto en aquel tema como lo era Levy.

Colocándose al lado de Erza, el hijo de Metalicana se separa lentamente de la dulce rata de biblioteca sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Los grandes salvajes ojos reposan encima del cuerpo masculino. Le ven moverse, excitarse y agitarse ante su presencia. El muchacho se encuentra más que ansioso por hablar y luchar con él, e Igneel puede sentirlo al ser el importante ser mágico que es.

Sin embargo, la figura que más inquieta a Igneel es la de la mujer que se encuentra a su lado. Ésa mujer de cabellos escarlatas que le observa con infinita furia y esperando un movimiento en falso para poder atacar y vencer una batalla que, por el momento, el gran dragón no quiere protagonizar. Igneel no quiere luchar con Erza, él quiere luchar con otra persona, otro mago.

Su atención vuelve a centrarse en el hijo de Metalicana quien, al dar un paso hacia adelante, pone en alerta al rey de los reyes.

—Tú, viejo —le llama sin ningún respeto. El rojizo ser, encima de ellos y con las alas extendidas, sonríe internamente y reconoce quién es el joven que se dirige a él con tanto naturalidad y libertad—, no puedes pedirnos que abandonemos a nuestros compañeros a su suerte —ataca entre palabras con una mirada desafiante. Igneel, por su parte, decide no hacer nada, tan sólo escucharle—. Me importa muy poco que seas un dragón o no, pero no voy a abandonar a mis amigos por nada.

Las palabras del hijo de Metalicana rozan el corazón de la criatura mágica. Él, como todos sus compañeros, luchan contra todo elemento o personaje que decide interponerse en su camino. Todo aquel que decida atentar contra sus compañeros, sus amigos y sus hermanos. Tal gesto enternece al dragón quien, a pesar de ello, sabe que, por ahora, no puede dejarles pasar. No hasta que la joven Heartfilia consiga su propósito y pueda cumplir su papel en la historia, junto a Natsu, su hijo.

—Parece que Metalicana llegó a enseñarte un poco de su mala educación —habla de nuevo el dragón sin cambiar su semblante serio desde las alturas.

Bajo sus pies, Gajeel sonríe y se cruza de brazos mientras llena su pecho de orgullo.

—Gehee —ríe.

Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, las alas de Igneel vuelven a moverse con más fuerza, provocando una ventisca mayor a la anteriormente vivida. En el suelo, los magos fruncen el ceño sin entender cuál es el verdadero objetivo de Igneel o qué busca en Earthland. Los largos cabellos de las mujeres se elevan a causa del viento a su alrededor junto a las telas que dejan expuesta la piel de varias zonas de su cuerpo.

De manera inmediata, todos se tensan al ver cómo la ancha y larga cola del dragón se eleva más de lo habitual y, con mucha rapidez, el cuerpo rojizo de éste baja hacia ellos. Cuando sus cuatro patas tocan el destrozado suelo de la estación, los magos se colocan en sus posiciones, dispuestos a atacar. No obstante, la cola del ser mágico golpea contra el suelo y provoca una fuerte vibración, casi similar a un terremoto. Algunas zonas del suelo empiezan a agrietarse, otras a abrirse.

Levy se agacha en el suelo y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, protegiéndose de los objetos que pueden llegar a golpearla o herirla. Los dos gatos, anteriormente en sus hombros, se esconden bajo su pecho y cierran los ojos. Con un ojo puesto en ella, Gajeel corre hasta su compañera de equipo al contemplar como un gran trozo perteneciente al tren averiado avanza contra ella. El cuerpo masculino abraza al femenino y, gracias a su poder de Dragon Slayer, su brazo metálico parte por la mitad el trozo que amenazaba con herir a la mujer entre sus brazos.

Alejados del cuarteto, Gray pasa sus brazos por detrás de las nucas femeninas y agacha ambos cuerpos a su altura para protegerlas de cualquier peligro. Lisanna se aferra al pecho de Gray y Juvia esconde la cabeza entre los pechos de Lisanna tras ser abrazada por ella. Esta vez, y a causa de la fuerte ventisca, uno de los asientos del vagón sale despedido hacia ellos y, al percatarse de ello, Gray crea una alta barrera de hielo intentando frenarlos. Sin embargo, es Juvia la que acaba por destruir ambos asientos después de usar su Water Slicer. Enfurecida por el cambio de actitud del padre de Natsu, Lisanna se separa de Gray y Juvia para encarar al dragón delante de ellos.

—¿Por qué nos ataca de repente? —exige saber la menor de los Strauss con las manos cerradas en dos tensos puños.

Erza, en la delantera, corta con su espada los peligrosos trozos de tierra que se elevan contra ellos sin descanso alguno. Equipada con su armadura más cotidiana, Erza blande su espada por segunda vez contra el rey de las llamas y vuela hacia él. No obstante, y como ella misma espera, Igneel hace retroceder a Erza después de lanzar sus llamas contra ella. Entre murmullos, Erza las esquiva con suma dificultad y cae al suelo dañándose de manera superficial su tobillo izquierdo. Dolorida por tal acción, Erza se agacha y lleva sus manos hacia su tobillo, gimiendo ligeramente durante el proceso.

Decidido a ayudar a la joven Scarlet, Gajeel se separa de Levy y le pide que se adentre en el bosque y encuentre un lugar donde puedan instalarse. Ella algo asustada por todo lo ocurrido, asiente y coge a los dos Exceeds para echar a correr hacia el bosque sin mirar atrás. Antes de poder poner un pie en él, la escamosa cola del imponente réptil obstaculiza el camino que Levy debe seguir para cumplir su objetivo. Atemorizada, Levy aprieta a los dos gatos contra su pecho y cierra los ojos durante unos segundos decidida a analizar la situación y buscar un segundo plan efectivo.

Uniendo todas las piezas de su propio rompecabezas, Erza abre los ojos al reconocer el objetivo de su enemigo temporal y, sin remordimientos, decide gritarlo a los cuatro vientos:

—¡Está intentando desviarnos del bosque! —grita destruyendo los objetos voladores que amenazan con herirla.

—¡No pienso permitirlo!

Happy se escurre entre los delgados brazos de Levy y se eleva en el aire con decisión. Gracias a sus blanquecinas alas, el divertido gato llega a colocarse delante el rostro del dragón. Sus pequeñas patas se extienden horizontalmente y su cuerpo, aún a pesar de su mirada seria y segura, tiembla como una hoja de papel. Al fin y al cabo, el pequeño Happy es sólo un valiente niño en el cuerpo de un lindo gato.

Igneel le observa sin parpadear. Internamente, el dragón se sorprende ante la acción del minino y no puede evitar acordarse de su querido hijo. Tan valiente como él, tan impulsivo como él y tan decidido como él, el pequeño Exceed de su hijo le recuerda, sin quererlo, a él. Varias vivencias vividas junto a Natsu inundan la mente del mágico ser. En un momento tan importante como aquel, el rey de las llamas es vencido, de manera espiritual, por aquel a quien desea volver a ver antes de partir de nuevo a su hogar.

Ajenos a los pensamientos del dragón, los magos de Fairy Tail y el segundo minino del grupo gritan su nombre aterrados. El hecho de no saber las razones que mueven a Igneel a apartarlos de sus amigos, hace que los magos teman por el destino del mejor amigo de Dragneel. A pesar de ello, y muy adentro de sus corazones, todos ellos saben que, como buen dragón, ha olfateado al gato y que, gracias a su gran olfato, ha podido verificar que el gato pertenece a su hijo. Por ello, y por el amor a su hijo, saben que el dragón es incapaz de herir al minino.

Sin embargo, y sin poder contener el miedo en ella, Lisanna se lleva las manos a los labios y grita el nombre de su hijo:

—¡Happy!

Desde las alturas, Happy puede escuchar el tono de voz de su primera madre. Está asustada y teme por su vida, tal y como él lo hace.

Igneel, al presenciar la poca efectividad que los gritos y órdenes tienen sobre el gato, resopla dejando escapar una estela de humo grisáceo y fija sus anchos rojizos ojos y le muestra, de manera burlona, sus afilados colmillos provocando ciertos temblores en él.

—Exceed —Su gutural voz resuena por el lugar. Algunos de los magos tiemblan, otros gruñen y unos pocos se mantienen en sus posiciones. Happy, por su parte, abre los ojos y traga su miedo con un poco de dificultad—, apártate de mi objetivo —ordena sin sentimientos de por medio y sin ninguna intención de debatir sus órdenes.

Happy, al escucharle, extiende sus brazos con más fuerza y bate sus alas junto a una mirada desafiante dirigida únicamente a él. Su contrincante, al presenciar el cambio de actitud en el pequeño, deja de respirar.

—¡No! —niega Happy sin pensarselo dos veces.

Erza, expectante por todo lo que puede llegar a ocurrir, se deshace de su armadura y observa a su pequeño compañero con los labios entreabiertos. La negativa de Happy puede enfurecer al dragón. y un dragón enfurecido no es plato de buen gusto para ningún mago. Por ello, algo nerviosa por no poder predecir su siguiente movimiento, Erza da dos pasos hacia delante, alza la cabeza y pide a Happy precaución entre murmullos.

Por su lado, Levy avanza hacia Gajeel con Lily entre sus brazos y aprieta los labios. Redfox a su lado aprieta los dientes y gruñe por lo bajo. Acercándose al cuarteto, el trío formado por la menor de los Strauss, la maga elemental de agua y el único alquimista de hielo de Fairy Tail, se une a ellos entre gritos de desesperación por parte de Lisanna, preocupación por parte de Juvia y gruñidos de furia por parte de Gray.

No obstante, ésta vez es Lily quien llama a Happy desde los brazos de Levy y pide que tenga la mayor precaución posible y no haga ninguna de sus típicas estupideces en un momento tan delicado como éste.

—¡Happy, cuidado! —La voz de Lily retumba dentro de los oídos del minino azul.

Encima de ellos, Happy agacha la cabeza y cierra los ojos. Igneel, al verle en tan solemne posición, llega a pensar que, por fin, se ha dado por vencido y bajará junto a sus compañeros. Aunque, y sorprendiéndole más que antes, el gato vuelve a subir sus ojos y los fija, por segunda vez, a los suyos.

—Natsu nos espera —La mención de su hijo agita el corazón dragónico mientras Happy siente la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más que imaginarlo herido y con Lucy entre sus brazos, pidiéndole que marche y sea él quien pueda salvarse de tan fatídico final—. Ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda —asiente apretando sus pequeñas patas en dos pequeños puños—. No intervendremos en la pelea de Lushi, pero… —Los ojos de Igneel se abren al escucharle acatar su petición y espera, con infinita curiosidad, conocer su condición—, ¡no nos pidas que les dejemos solos! Yo no puedo abandonarlos. Como hijo, yo no pienso abandonar ni a papá ni a mamá.

A sus pies, los magos sonríen al presenciar la ternura en las palabras del pequeño. Lisanna, abrazada a Juvia, sonríe y cierra los ojos en un intento de evitar la salida de las lágrimas.

—Happy… —susurra contra el cuello de su amiga.

En las alturas, Igneel baja los párpados por unos momentos y vuelve a subirlos para enfrentar al mago que tiene delante de sus ojos. Happy, mucho más nervioso, vacila y teme al encontrarse con el extraño brillo en los ojos del padre de Natsu. Un brillo especial que, desde el primer momento, hace temblar al gato.

—Lo siento, Exceed —murmura el rojizo ser con una voz lastimera—. Creo en tus palabras, pero no puedo darte tal beneficio —se lamenta elevándose de nuevo y ensombreciendo con su figura todo el lugar.

Sorprendido, Happy le observa con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué…?

Gajeel, al contemplar el cambio de posición del dragón, gruñe por lo bajo y pasa sus brazos por detrás de la nuca de Levy y Erza. Gray, al presenciar el nuevo movimiento de su compañero, decide hacer lo mismo y, a la vez, ambos hombres se lanzan contra el suelo acompañados por sus amigas.

Aunque, y antes de impactar contra el suelo, Lily escapa de los brazos de la compañera de su dueño y vuela con suma rapidez hacia su amigo quien, al sentir el agarre del oscuro gato alrededor de una de las tiras de su mochila, suelta un grito de sorpresa y se deja mover por él.

Desde la inmensidad de los cielos, Igneel abre su mandíbula y, lentamente, dentro de ella se forma una gran bola de fuego similar a las que su hijo crea para atacar su enemigo usando su popular rugido.

Al poderlo observar con más claridad, Gajeel mira a los dos Exceeds volar hacia ellos y, decidido, ruge sin soltar a ninguna de las dos muchachas bajo sus brazos.

—¡Todos abajo! —grita mostrando la preocupación que siente por ambos.

Ignorando lo que ocurre a las afueras del bosque, he encontrado una amplia cueva en las inmediaciones del bosque donde poder pasar la fría noche que se avecina después de la caída de la más importante estrella.

Con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios, río con orgullo y me adentro en la cueva con total precaución y, además, verificando que no hay ningún enemigo dentro usando mi pulido olfato. Ansioso por conocer la reacción de mi mejor amiga, ahora pareja, bajo la cabeza y llamo la atención de mi amiga con una suave voz.

—Mira, Lucy, ya he encontrado…

No obstante, y sorprendido al no haberme percatado de ello, me encuentro con una adormecida Lucy entre mis brazos.

—Se ha quedado dormida —suspiro.

La cabeza de Lucy reposa contra mi pecho y una de sus manos firmemente agarrada a mi desgastado chaleco. La pausada respiración de la maga estelar choca contra mi pecho y me estremezco sintiendo cada una de sus respiraciones y, alguna que otra vez, la roce de sus labios contra mi pecho.

Mis pequeños ojos examinan la, para mí, perfecta figura de mi compañera de equipo. Alguno de sus cabellos dorados se encuentran pegados contra mis desnudos pectorales, otros caen en cascada muy cerca de mi codo. Las manos femeninas se encuentran entrelazadas entre ellas, sus brazos reposan tranquilamente estirados y sus piernas están dobladas en ele gracias al agarre que mantengo en ellas.

Segundos después, mis ojos examinan el rostro de la maga estelar con suma exactitud. Sus ojos cerrados junto a su calmado ceño le dan una imagen tranquilizadora a la joven y sus blanquecinos pómulos han perdido cierto color rojizo, pero lo siguen manteniendo. Sin embargo, lo que más me sorprende de ella son sus rosados labios. Éstos se encuentran secos, pero, a diferencia de sus pómulos, no han perdido su apetitoso color. Tampoco la suavidad de la que siempre han presumido.

Parpadeo varias veces al escuchar mis propios pensamientos y niego varias veces con mi cabeza. No puedo pensar así sobre Lucy, mucho menos cuando ella se encuentra indefensa y sin poder protegerse. Me sonrojo furtivamente y siento que mi calor corporal empieza a subir como la espuma. Me muerdo la lengua enfurecido conmigo mismo y dejo descansar el cuerpo de Lucy estirado en una de las esquinas más apartadas de la cueva. La observo durante unos minutos y sonrío como estúpido mientras mi corazón empieza a latir desbocado. Mucho más rápido que en medio de una dura pelea. Me llevo las manos al pecho y respiro con pesadez.

"Mierda, mierda. ¡Corazón, late normal!", le exijo mentalmente a mi órgano vital sin entender su cambio repentino de actitud, "Quiero saber por qué sólo me ocurre cuando estoy con ella y no cuando estoy con otra persona."

Muevo mi cabeza a ambos lados y suspiro removiendo mis cabellos de color salmón de manera violenta. Gruño por lo bajo y me levanto decidido a buscar madera para poder encender un cálido fuego que nos aleje de la humedad de la cueva y el frío de la noche. Salgo de la cueva sin dejar de mirar atrás y, con mucha suerte, encuentro una gran cantidad de ramas caídas no muy lejos de la cueva.

—Madera, madera, madera, ¡aquí!

Cojo una gran cantidad de éstas entre mis manos y vuelvo dentro del improvisado habitáculo. Con sumo cuidado las dejo caer cerca del cuerpo de Lucy preparado para prenderlas de un momento a otro. Acompañado por una traviesa sonrisa, me siento a su lado y froto mis manos listo para prender las ramas desde lejos.

—Bien, esto será fácil.

Inspiro una pequeña cantidad de aire y la retengo dentro de mi cavidad bucal para, instantes después, convertirlo en un suave rugido que acaba enciendo las ramas que reposan en el centro.

Centro mi atención en mi compañera y la observo en total silencio. Acaricio sus cabellos y ella gime frunciendo el ceño en el proceso. Detengo mis caricias ante sus quejas y vuelvo a retomarlas cuando parece tranquilizarse y caer dormida por segunda vez. Queriendo más cercanía entre nosotros, me acerco hasta ella y coloco mi mano izquierda debajo de su nuca y mi mano derecha alrededor de su cintura. Acomodo su cabeza encima de mi regazo y acaricio su mejilla y frente con sumo cuidado.

—Tu cabeza... aquí —murmuro entre dientes.

—Mh, ¿Natsu?

Y, al parecer, mis caricias y mi voz despiertan a Lucy ya que, instantes después, sus ojos se abren. Su mirada se encuentra llena de confusión, también algo perdida, sin saber dónde se encuentra ni qué ha ocurrido después de su desmayo.

—¡Luce, despertaste!

Yo, por mi parte, lo único que puedo hacer es sonreírle y transmitirle una segura tranquilidad que ella parece creer imposible.

La maga estelar eleva su cabeza y mira hacia todos sus lados mientras frunce aún más el ceño sin reconocer el lugar. Sus manos la ayudan a incorporarse nuevamente y yo la ayudo a sentarse correctamente. A causa del cansancio, Lucy suspira y apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro con pesadez. Las llamas enemigas aún repercuten en ella.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunta junto a su dulce voz.

Al escucharla, mi corazón empieza una carrera desbocada sin sentido, mis mejillas deciden competir contra el cabello de Erza y un repentino nerviosismo se instala a mi alrededor, tentándome a meter la pata y quedar como un estúpido delante de mi mejor amiga. Vacilo varias veces seguidas y Lucy me mira de reojo con una sonrisa burlona. Por ello, y no queriendo quedar como un bobo, me deshago de mis nervios y contesto a la cuestión hecha por Lucy:

—En una cueva —respondo sin mirarla a los ojos, no queriendo que ella vea el sonrojo en mi rostro—. Es la única que encontré durante todo el trayecto —concreto.

Ella ríe con suavidad y se lleva una mano hacia sus labios. Sorprendido por su actitud, la miro con los ojos bien abiertos y dibujo una mueca de insatisfacción en mi rostro. Ella, al verme en aquel estado, ríe más fuerte y retira su flequillo hacia atrás junto a un largo suspiro.

Antes de poder preguntarle qué le ha hecho divertirse tanto, Lucy rodea mi cuello con sus delgados brazos y apoya su barbilla encima de mi hombro derecho mientras su mejilla se pega a la mía. En cuestión de segundos, mis nervios florecen y siento que mi corazón perforará mi pecho y saldrá de éste sin detenerse.

Ella, ajena a mis cambios de actitud, me aprieta entre sus brazos.

—Gracias por todo, Natsu.

Sus palabras me emocionan y me hacen sonreír. Es inevitable, ella es la única que sabe hacerlo tantas veces como decida proponérselo. Rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y apoyo mi barbilla en su cabeza. Respiro su perfume y suelto un gemido de comodidad que ella ignora al no entender qué lo ha provocado. Seguro de mis siguientes palabras, decido no separar a Lucy de mi pecho y hablar sin tampujos.

—¡Eres mi nakama, Luce! —exclamo con decisión, dejándole en claro mis ideas—. Debo cuidarte —asiento en silencio—. Aunque no he conseguido comida —susurro con culpabilidad y, sin hacerlo, pidiéndole disculpas.

—No pasa nada, Natsu —consuela ella sin soltarme—. No tengo hambre —dice antes de escuchar mis tripas rugir hambrientas y echarse a reír contra mi cuello—. Pero tú sí.

El sonrojo en mi rostro es notable, también la vergüenza del momento y las ganas de escapar de él. Me rasco la cabeza entre carcajadas nerviosas y trago duro mirando hacia una dirección contraria a la de sus ojos. Ella vuelve a reír contra mi cuello, pero ésta vez en silencio. Mis ojos jade la observan en un intento discreto de no ser descubiertos. Sin éxito, ella nota mi insistencia y parpadea varias veces sin entender qué busco en su rostro.

—N-No te preocupes, Luce, —evito mirarla fijamente a los ojos, avergonzado por lo anteriormente ocurrido—, ¡buscaré algo para comer más adelante! —alzo el puño y sonrío muy seguro de mis palabras.

Lucy asiente con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y se separa de mí para dejarme moverme con libertad. Sin embargo, antes de poder salir de la cueva, una fuerte ventisca se adentra en ella y nos golpea con fuerza. Lucy coloca un brazo delante de sus ojos y suelta un gemido de impotencia mientras yo cierro los ojos e intento no caer de espaldas al suelo por culpa del repentino viento. La fuerza del viento permanece por unos minutos entrando y saliendo del habitáculo. Lucy llega a caer al suelo y gime de dolor por culpa del golpe. Doy un paso hacia atrás para coger su mano y volver a colocarla de pie a mi lado pero, sin poder detenerla, mi bufanda se desprende de mi cuello y se pierde en la oscuridad de las profundidades.

—Mierda, ¡la bufanda!

Me llevo las manos al cuello y estiro mi mano hacia la blanca tela sin éxito. Gruño entre dientes y, tras la desaparición de la fuerte ventisca, muevo mi cabeza hacia los lados, despertándome después de tan pesado trance. Al levantar mi mirada y observar la oscuridad que nos tienta a entrar en ella, me doy cuenta de que no soy el primero en echar a correr y adentrarme en ella. Decidida a encontrar mi valiosa bufanda, la femenina silueta se difumina hasta desaparecer. Preocupado por su estado físico, grito su nombre y corro hacia ella:

—¡Luce!

Ella, al escucharme, frena su carrera y me sonríe desde su posición. Estira su mano derecha hacia mí y me alienta a unirme a ella.

—Vamos —ofrece ella con su aún estirada mano—, ¡vamos a buscar tu bufanda! —exclama con su inseparable alegría que la caracteriza.

—Espera, Luce —le pido a pocos metros de distancia.

Me reuno con ella en pocos instantes y, al llegar a su lado, Lucy entrelaza sus dedos alrededor de los míos y estira de mí en busca de la bufanda. Totalmente lleno de vida, suelto una sonora carcajada y corro con ella a mis espaldas. La maga estelar exclama mi nombre un poco molesta y, al percatarse de mi diversión, ríe conmigo y se coloca a mi lado sin soltar mi mano.

Una rojiza luz llama nuestra atención al impactar contra nuestros abiertos orbes, un molesto calor empieza a rodear nuestras figuras y un suave sonido de cremación resuena en nuestros oídos. El olor a quemado inunda mis fosas nasales y, al parecer, también las de mi compañera.

El paisaje a nuestro alrededor empieza a cambiar a medida que avanzamos hacia él. Primero empieza a iluminarse, cambiando el color negro por el rojo, pero, poco a poco, unas grandes montañas de carbón se presentan ante nosotros, grandes nubes de humo grisáceo sobrevuelan el lugar, el sonido de la quema de piedra golpea las paredes del lugar y el calor sube hasta una temperatura extrema.

—¿Qué es ésto? —pregunto totalmente impresionado por el lugar.

Igual de sorprendida que yo, Lucy asiente en silencio y aspira el aire del lugar.

—Me recuerda al cementerio de dragones que encontramos en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos —menciona expirando el aire inspirado. En pocos momentos, su cuerpo se tensa, sus ojos se abren en su totalidad y mira a su alrededor en busca de algo que desconozco. Al verme extrañado por sus acciones, Lucy me mira de reojo y frunce el ceño un tanto confundida por mis muecas—. ¿No lo has escuchado? —cuestiona impresionada.

Aprieto los labios y me encogo de hombros.

—No, no he escuchado na… —Un molesto ruido llega hasta mis oídos, dándole la razón a mi amiga y, también, alertándome de un tercer invitado—. Alguien nos vigila —verifico siendo obsequiado por un asentimiento de su parte.

—Pero —susurra ella en voz baja, no queriendo ser escuchada—, ¿desde dónde? —murmura intentando buscar el lugar donde reside el enemigo.

Intranquilo y rememorando lo ocurrido en nuestra última batalla, aprieto mi mano alrededor de la suya y estiro su cuerpo hacia el mío. Cuando nos encontramos lo suficientemente cerca, suelto su mano y coloco mi brazo por encima de sus hombros, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío.

—Luce, ven aquí y no te separes de mí.

Ella, a mi lado, no dice nada, tampoco se queja. Sin poder evitarlo, me alegro de ello y mi corazón salta de alegría. Lentamente, sus manos se dirigen hacia sus llaves y entre sus dedos reposa la llave del León.

—Espera —me dice intentando tranquilizarse a sí misma—, llamaré a…

Una gutural voz apaga las llamas del lugar. Aparto mi brazo de los hombros de Lucy y la escondo detrás de mi espalda, no queriendo repetir el mismo error hecho en nuestra última pelea. Ella suelta un gemido de espanto y se lleva las manos a las llaves, preparada para atacar al no verse lo suficientemente lista para las llamas de nuevo.

—No hace falta que llames a ninguno de tus espíritus, Heartfilia —habla sin complejos para, después, soltar varias carcajadas.

Delante de ella, yo aprieto los dientes y gruño sin contenerme. No obstante, la misteriosa risa del nuevo enemigo me molesta hasta el punto de enfurecerme.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? —cuestiono sin pausa y sin dejar de mirar al frente—. ¡Muéstrate, cobarde! —exigo encendiendo mis puños.

Detrás de mí, Lucy coloca sus dos manos encima de mis hombros y apoya su frente contra mi espalda con la intención de hacerme entrar en razón y no perder la poca cordura que me queda.

—Natsu, tranquilízate —reclama Lucy con suavidad melodiosa.

Y, sin verlo venir, una llameante figura ilumina el lugar, sorprendiéndonos a ambos y cortándonos la respiración. Sus grandes y flamentantes ojos nos examina de pies a cabeza y, tras su paso, las llamas apagadas vuelven a encenderse.

Me quedo estático en mi lugar, sin saber qué decir y muy confundido tras su aparición. Muchas preguntas se formulan en mi cabeza impidiéndome pensar con claridad.

—¿A quién llamas cobarde, Dragneel? —ruge por segunda vez y ladeando su cabeza hacia ambos lados.

—No puede ser… —susurro sin creer el ser que impone su poderío ante nosotros.

Detrás de mí, Lucy separa su frente de mi espalda y sus manos de mis hombros. Sin palabras, Lucy se lleva las manos a los labios y da dos pasos hacia atrás, impactada.

—¡In-Increíble! —exclama—. Tú otra vez —añade apartando las manos de su boca.

Seguro de sí mismo, el protagonista avanza unos metros sin dejar de hablar ni expulsar diferentes cantidades de llamas de su cuerpo.

—Sigo pensando que eres un digno sucesor del gran rey de los dragones, hijo de Igneel —dice sentándose con calma y tranquilidad.

Sus amplias alas se abren y encienden la torre de carbón detrás de su figura.

—Atlas… —pronuncio su nombre observando su imponente silueta.

—He sido yo.

Lucy y yo nos miramos sin entender sus palabras. ¿Qué quiere decirnos con ésta pobre frase? ¿Qué intenta transmitirnos en nuestro primer encuentro después de tanto tiempo? La dueña de diez llaves estelares avanza entre los escombros y contempla al dragón con un brillo especial en los ojos: con ilusión.

—¿Qué...? —decide curiosear una confundida Lucy.

—Yo he sido el portador de tus poderes —interrumpe Atlas sin querer promover durante más tiempo la confusión entre nosotros—. También quien los ha compartido contigo, querida aprendiz —prosigue dirigiéndose a mi rubia amiga.

El ceño de la joven blonda se frunce y sus labios se aprietan.

—¿Aprendiz? —repite Lucy sin comprender lo que el amigo de mi padre quiere explicarnos.

Frente nuestra confusión e incomprensión, Atlas suelta varias carcajadas y mueve su cola con diversión.

—Yo y el hijo de Igneel vamos a ayudarte a quedarte para siempre con tus nuevos poderes.

* * *

¿Por qué es Atlas el dragón moribundo? ¿Descubrirán nuestros protagonistas que no ha sido una estrella la causante? ¿Dónde se encuentran los demás miembros del gremio? ¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento de la malvada enemiga de Lucy? ¿Qué secretos esconde el padre de Natsu?


End file.
